New Friends, New Informatioin, Old Fight
by AnnabethnAliceLuvr
Summary: The Oracle says that demigods are gonna fight vampires, but they need help to win, so they go to Forks.There, they meet the famous vampires. They prepare for the battle against who? And will they win,considering the powerful vampires they have to fight?
1. Halfbloods, Meet Vampires

Hey! ths is the 1st xrsovr ive rittn, tho not the 1st publshd.

i no sme stff r a lttle confusn, like wen im tryn 2 explain concepts. ill try 2 fix tht mayb l8r.

my friend rote the actual profecy so wen i hve time, ill put it up.

**belongs 2 rick riordan and stephenie meyer.**

if u have any ideas, questions or anything, feel free 2 ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

Percy's POV

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" my mom, Sally Jackson fretted.

I sighed and answered, "Yes. Besides, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Nico are here. Plus dad said he would send someone to keep an eye on me. I'll be fine. It's not like Kronos magically recovered."

My mom relaxed a little and started the train of hugs with my friends.

"Well, if you need help, just IM me," Paul Blofis, my stepdad whispered. He was the only one (besides my friends) who knew the real reason I was going to Forks. Chiron's friends met some unusual people there and we were supposed to check it out. Apparently, people like them were going to start a war with us. The good news was that some people in Forks are supposedly going to help us. I nodded, gave my mom a last hug and we headed into the security line.

"Didn't tell your mom, huh?" Thalia asked when we were further in the line.

I shook my head. "My mom would freak." I simply said as we looked for the right gate.

I know what you're thinking; me, the son of Poseidon, going in an airplane? Well, after the prophecy, Zeus decided to cut me some slack. He probably fell for Thalia's puppy dog eyes . Either way, I wouldn't be blasted into pieces so I was happy. Thalia was here because Artemis thought we needed someone responsible. Plus she was happy with the way the war went and rewarded her. They let her look like she was 18 so she'd fit in better.

"Gate 15," Annabeth announced, pulling my hand towards an empty row of seats.

Everyone else smiled, I just rolled my eyes.

"So, what's our cover story?" Nico asked once everyone settled down. I wondered if anyone else noticed him subconsciously turning to Annabeth. She was the daughter of Athena after all I guess.

"Well, we are 18. Let's just say we wanted to travel around," Annabeth replied.

"Flight 109 to Port Angeles, Washington, 1:00 starts boarding," the intercom blasted.

"Let's go," Grover got up and limped towards the line.

We all followed. We showed our tickets and headed down the aisle to the plane. Thalia led the way to row 16 where we all sat down. We had nothing really to say or do. Our godly parents already set everything up. I got a pillow and blanket, drank a glass of water and put on some earphones.

Bella's POV

"Uh, Edward?" I was sitting on the couch while everyone was hunting.

"Bella, sweetheart, there's nothing to worry about. We've waited a decade. That flood made everyone that knew us leave. No one will recognize you and you won't hurt anyone. If you really don't want to go later, we'll drop out then," Edward's velvety voice comforted me, but that wasn't why I was worrying.

"Not, that," I smiled a little when Edward's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What about the new students? You said they didn't really have the best reputation. How did they get into this school? I mean, Forks High School isn't special or anything, but how did they get in when they've _killed_ cheerleaders and blew up gyms?"

Edward sighed, not annoyed, but protective. "I don't know, but I'll figure out. They won't touch you if they're dangerous."

I rolled my eyes a little, going to push it further just as I heard my daughter coming. Edward sighed with relief. Then Alice sprinted in with an excited look on her face and Edward stiffened slightly.

Before I could ask, Alice answered my mental question, "Apparently, the new kids are living a few miles from here so we can't hear them when they talk. They haven't arrived yet but the house looks absolutely gorgeous. What's weird is the house wasn't there yesterday. They'll arrive at 6 though so maybe we can visit, you know, welcome them."

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, and Jacob suddenly came through the door. Nessie, as much as I didn't want to call her that, skipped to my lap. I smiled down.

"We should have a family meeting," Rosalie stated. She strutted to the dining room with Emmett, everyone following her.

Edward explained my worry first, when everyone got settled down. "Their names are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo and Grover Underwood," he looked towards Carlisle.

"Huh, wasn't a Percy Jackson missing? He was found, though. He had a step dad, Gabe, I think," Esme remembered.

"That's a good idea," Edward replied to Alice who was having her "In the future" gaze. "We should go to the airport," he stated for our benefit.

Jasper glanced at the wall clock. "It's 4:30, we should go now."

We all nodded and headed to the garage, specifically, Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's convertible.

"Alice, Jasper, and Jacob can come with us," Edward said as he opened the door for me.

We arrived in Port Angeles in 30 minutes.

"I wonder where they are," Emmett stated as we stepped into the airport.

Alice snorted and then shot back, " Gee, Emmett maybe they're headed over there," Alice turned her head to a tanned guy with the sign, PERCY, ANNABETH, THALIA, NICO, GROVER.

Emmett let out a simple, "Oh" and then we saw 2 girls and 3 boys appear from the crowd. One of the girls had a faint silver glow around her. How'd that happen? Little did I know, this was the beginning of thousands of questions.

"Uh, Percy," said the guy limping. He turned to the guy with the greenest eyes I've ever seen. It was a pretty sea green, like a lake.

"Don't worry Grover; a lot of them are…" Percy hesitated for the shortest moment "gone since the…storm. We'll talk about it later when we're alone." They started babbling about the beach, the weather, and _cheese_ _enchiladas_ as Edward breathed, "I can't hear them, or the guy with the sign."

Everyone's eyes widened, but we didn't say anything while the gray eyed girl and Goth guy saw the sign.

"Hey!" they yelled. Then, when they reached him, they whispered "What should we call you?"

We stiffened. Why? What was his real name? He replied with, "Fred." Seriously? Fred?

The girl with the electric blue eyes shrugged and said, "Hey, Cousin Fred." She turned to Grover and Percy who smiled at a little inside joke. The gray-eyed girl pulled on Percy's arm who just mouthed, later.

"Hey, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico," 'Fred' replied. "Big family huh?" everyone was caught up now and they laughed like it was a private joke.

"Betcha hate this place, huh?" Annabeth winked. "No sun at all."

'Fred' shrugged playfully when suddenly, thunder cracked the sky. He rolled his eyes a little towards the ceiling.

Edward suddenly stiffened more.

"Alice didn't see a thunder storm," he muttered nervously, not noticing either how his arm tightened just the slightest around my waist.

Percy's POV

We stopped the joking after Lord Zeus's warning. It didn't matter that I saved the world or that Thalia was his daughter. He'd still strike us if we gave too much away. I didn't get it though; it wasn't like anyone could hear. I suddenly saw the most gorgeous group of mortals I've ever saw. It wasn't as if they were anything too special. We've all seen Aphrodite.

"Who are _they_?" I whispered. The bronze-hair boy and brunette glanced at each other with a sick, make-you-wanna-puke, but sweet, loving look. I bet Aphrodite absolutely adored _them_. The others were doing it too, but they weren't as bad…sort of. Well, the big one and blond…

"The Cullens. Blond one's Rosalie. Black curly hair is Emmett. They're together. Brown one's Bella, Bronze one's Edward. They're together. Caramel one's Esme. Blond guy's Carlisle. They're together. Curly bronze is Nessie. Big one's Jacob. They're together," Apollo replied.

They all stared at us in disbelief, like they heard something. That was impossible. Everyone around us was yelling. Plus the air conditioning was way too loud.

Grover bit his lip and then ask, "Can we ride Blackjack?"

Nico quickly shook his head. "You guys ride, I'll…find other ways to get there."

Thalia apparently disagreed, but replied, "bye…Fred," she smiled wryly.

We all had our luggage so we headed towards the door.

"Um, I don't think we should call Blackjack," I replied, tilting my head to the Cullens.

While they nodded, Carlisle approached us. "Would you like a ride home?"

We all exchanged a look, all thinking monster. I took a deep breath. They smelled okay, a little sweet but we could fight them pretty easily so I smiled. "Sure, thank you so much. I don't know if we'll fit though.

"That's ok. We like walking home. Why don't you split up…"Jasper suggested, but suddenly changed his mind when he saw the alarm on our face. "…unless you like 4 in a car and 1 in the other."

"That's fine, we can squeeze," I spoke up. I just learned the mist thing and wondered if it really actually worked. I mean, if I could do it after a day not thinking about it.

Annabeth knew me well and just rolled her eyes.

They led the way towards a red convertible. "Carlisle will drive," Rosalie stated simply, glaring at anyone who dared to differ.

"Grover, you can sit in the front," Thalia suggested.

During our hour drive, Carlisle asked us questions like where we were from, why we were here, where we lived…

We were just entering Forks when a police started trailing us. Carlisle gave a panicked glance behind when he slowed down. Grover patted him on the shoulder. I stomped everyone's feet and they just rolled their eyes.

"Hello, sir," the officer greeted, looking at us. "Thought I saw 4 heads in the back, guess I was right."

I smiled sweetly and then snapped my fingers. A gust of wind flew and I replied, "But didn't you hear, sir? Four people are actually safer than three. Plus, we're all buckled up. No worries." (_I really do think that, I mean, its tighter and stuff…)_

Nico rolled his eyes while the officer just blinked and shake his head. "Guess it's fine. Drive safely, sir."

Carlisle started the engine and started talking about his family, but I knew he knew something was up. The eye rolling turned into 'way to go' smiles.

"Here we are," Carlisle pulled into our new driveway. "You sure everything's fine? Food, clothes?"

"Yup," Grover replied. "Our parents already arranged everything. I think we'll just have a snack, take a shower and go to bed. Thank you so much for the ride. We owe you."

We all waved goodbye and thank yous as he drove out of sight.

"Way to go Percy. Ya did it. Though I think Carlisle suspects something." Annabeth hugged me.

"Yup, let's talk in the morning though." Thalia yawned.

Bella's POV

We all heard Carlisle drive up. Soon, he strolled into the dining room. "So…what did I miss?" he asked after he kissed Esme.

"Nothing, we decided to wait," Alice chirped.

Carlisle smiled and then said, "Guess I should start. Well, they're from West Virginia, but they didn't sound too sure. They came here to explore I guess, since they're legal adults. They only weird thing was when an officer showed up. I don't remember it well…" we all lifted our perfect eyebrows, "…but I think Percy snapped and then the officer got all confused. He let us go."

We were all in shock. I mean, who wouldn't be. Then I added, "Edward and Alice's powers' don't work on them."

"Fred isn't that guy's name," Emmett pointed out.

"Big family," Esme noticed.

"…and something is gone," Jasper stated. "They felt nervous, like they had a secret or something."

"Don't forget, it seems like 'Fred' knows our secret, at least, our names," Alice reminded us with a grim expression. "We never even saw him and yet, he knew the nicknames too."

"Great," I groaned. "What are we suppose to do? We don't need to say hi to the Volturi again."

Emmett seemed really disappointed. I wonder what was with him. He liked to fight but was never this disappointed.

"Let's…keep an eye on them. You know, show them around," Nessie suggested.

"Lunch," Jacob agreed and we all laughed.

Suddenly, I got a plan. "Let's leave them alone for a day, see what they talk about, and then become friends."

Everyone muttered good plan until Esme perked up. "But you guys met them. It would be rude."

I nodded.

"Why don't we just be nice, that's all," Rose suggested.

I nodded again. "Well, I'm gonna go hunting," I got up and Edward followed me.

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


	2. They Figured it Out! Or Did They?

Hey!

heres the 2nd ch i hope. ill chck n chnge it if it isnt

**belongs 2 rick riordan and stephenie meyer**

if u have any ideas, questions or anything, feel free to ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up to bacon sizzling and eggs frying. I sighed, put on a t-shirt and shorts and went to brush my teeth. As I headed downstairs, I saw a streak of blond hair. Of course it would be Annabeth. She was wearing a ruby read Hollister shirt with white jean capris and of course, her owl earrings and camp necklace.

"Hey. 'Morning," I greeted.

She smiled warmly, and nodded "You too, Seaweed Brain."

I groaned, rolled my eyes and just filled my plate as Nico came down. THUD! I was pretty sure Thalia was on the bed and Grover was moaning on the floor now.

"Good pancakes," Nico called a little louder.

Grover tripped over his fake feet as he clomped downstairs.

"You're welcome," Thalia and Nico both yelled.

I just rolled my eyes as we ate.

"So…how are we gonna get there? Blackjack?" Grover asked.

"Yes, of course, Grover. A flying horse wouldn't get anyone suspicious," Annabeth answered.

Grover grimaced a little then reminded, "It wouldn't. The mist."

"I think the Cullens know something is up," Nico said.

Then Thalia answered, "I asked my dad to get Apollo and Hermes to get us a car. It's a Prius and it's in the driveway." She turned to smile at me, remembering Paul's.

"Let's go," Nico called as he stepped into his black vans.

We all stepped outside and there was the blue Prius.

"I'll drive," I reached my hand out to the handle when Annabeth smacked it. "Hey!"

"Yes, Percy. Of course you should drive, especially since we don't know where the school is and you have ADHD and dyslexia," Annabeth ranted.

"Gee, what's with the sarcasm and 'of courses'," I muttered. Annabeth just rolled her eyes when a Volvo and convertible turned into our driveway.

Edward jumped out. "Would you like us to show you the way?"

I just shrugged and said, "Sure." I turned to smirk to Annabeth who just rolled her eyes.

We all piled into the car and followed them.

I turned into the parking lot and decided to park next to the Cullens.

We got out of the car as the Cullens walked towards us. "The school got built after a flood so it's pretty new. You know, the crazy storm cycle thing," Jasper informed.

We all glanced at each other when Emmett noticed. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Annabeth stated, but we could all hear the stammer in her voice, probably thinking of Luke. I patted her on the back and she gave me a thankful look. I looked around, expecting amused glances but I guess there was nothing funny about the fight against Kronos. The Cullens looked confused. "Um, her mom disappeared during a storm,"

Annabeth snorted quietly while Thalia and Grover pressed their lips together. I turned around and gave them my best, 'don't-you-start-crying-not-all-of-your-parents-should-be-dead-it-sounds-suspicious' look.

Emmett muttered sorry and we all headed for the front office.

"Well, good luck," Bella stated and she and Edward, holding hands, turned to the cafeteria. The rest followed. Apparently, that was a 'get to school early' privilege.

"Hello, I'm Thalia Grace, "she grimaced slightly. "We're new here," she pointed to us.

"Ah, yes. I'm Ms. Homes. Here are your schedules," She gave us each a sheet of paper and wished us good luck as we headed for the cafeteria.

Annabeth and Thalia had the same schedule:

Period 1: Algebra

Period 2: Cultural Studies

Period 3: History

Period 4: English

Period 5: Biology

Period 6: Free

LUNCH

Period 7: Gym

Period 8: Homeroom

The rest of us had the same schedule:

Period 1: English

Period 2: Cultural Studies

Period 3: Biology

Period 4: Gym

Period 5: Math

Period 6: Free

LUNCH

Period 7: History

Period 8: Homeroom

"Huh, apparently Chiron talked to Ms. Homes," Grover stated after we saw our schedules.

"I know there shouldn't be any," Annabeth started as she sat down. "But we should still make sure. I have my Yankees cap and Daedalus laptop. Seaweed Brain, you got your pen?" she turned to me and I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Pinecone Face, your bracelet?" I added, for fun. She made a face and nodded. "Nico, your bottle cap?" (cap turn into sword) Nico nodded.

Annabeth smiled in approval. "Well see you in Cultural Studies," she smirked and pulled Thalia up.

All of our classes before lunch were fine. For introductions, all we said were our names, where we were from (West Virginia) and for fun, we added we were part Greek. In Cultural Studies, we learned about Egypt. What a snore. The Cullens were all in that class. They looked bored too.

At lunch, the Cullens motioned for us to sit with them.

"So, how is your first day so far?" Alice asked.

"Good," Annabeth replied politely.

For fun, I decided to add, "CS was a bore though," I snickered.

Thalia shot me a dark look just before thunder rumbled.

I snorted but I noticed a frightened glance between Alice and Edward. Edward's grip on Bella tightened and she rolled her eyes.

_Hey boss, get suspended yet?_

I jumped and quickly said, "I gotta go,"

"Percy…" Annabeth and Grover said in an alarm tone.

"Uh, my phone just vibrated. Must be something wrong with my horse," I struggled with an excuse. mortals and demi-gods would understand.

"Oh," Thalia's confused face was gone. "Go then, I know how much you love your horse." She smirked.

I just rolled my eyes and quickly walked out of the cafeteria, and then I ran towards the woods.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, after I spotted Blackjack.

_Oh, hey boss, Chiron's got a message. Apparently, I'm the messaging hove. Get it? Horse and dove?_ He paused.

"Where did he learn all these bad jokes? Must be Tramp the new Pegasus," I muttered. What, do you need my permission to speak?" I mocked playfully.

_Oh, Chiron said the Cullens are the unusual people. You just gotta find out what they are and then it's mission accomplished boss._

"Oh, okay. Got it. See you later Blackjack," I nodded, and then sprinted back.

Lunch was almost over but everyone was still there. Fortunately, no one stared, at least, not a lot.

"So…how's Blackjack?" Nessie asked as I sat down

My eyes widened a little but then replied, "Fine. Guys, can I talk to you alone?"

After they mumbled 'excuse mes' I pulled them out of the café. "Chiron said the Cullens are it. We just have to find out what they are. Oh, and Tramp has got to go. Blackjack has the worst jokes now. Did you know a hove is a horse slash dove? Anyways, ideas?"

"We can do a secret for secret," Nico suggested as everyone else just rolled their eyes. Well, it matters to me. I'll just tell them the jokes from now on then.

Thunder again. This time, I heard waves lapping the shore and the ground rumbled just a bit. "Would you guys stop blowing this? Everyone else kept the secret for like a millennia and then, suddenly we come along. Plus, my dad's getting mad." Thalia was upset, but it looked like more towards Zeus.

"The mist helps, Pinecone Face," Nico said with disgust. Apparently, he didn't see Thalia wasn't exactly annoyed with him.

"You can at least keep it down, Dead Boy," Thalia glared.

I gave the "uh oh" glance to Grover. He missed it, but luckily, Annabeth saw.

"We have class," Annabeth hissed.

"We can ditch," I shot back.

"Knowledge is very important. Plus, it would mean a lot to me, "Annabeth said in a sweeter tone.

Everyone else snickered. "Says the daughter of Athena," but I gave in. "Fine," I said louder.

Bella's POV

We were just talking when suddenly; Percy jumped and said, "I gotta go."

Grover and Annabeth seemed nervous all of a sudden.

Then, he ranted on about how his horse needed help. Why he put an accent on horse, I have no idea.

Thalia smirked about how he loved his horse. _Something was definitely going on _I thought, pushing my shield out of the way when Percy scampered away.

"So, what's the horse's name?" Rosalie questioned.

"Blackjack," Nico replied with a little bit of disgust.

Apparently Jacob picked it up. "You don't like Blackjack?" We needed all the information we could get.

"Uh, they don't get along," Grover filled in. Then, they all made the faintest snort, as if there was more to that.

We just nodded.

I was just about to end the awkward silence when Percy came running in, panting. A few kids looked our way.

"So…how's Blackjack?" Nessie questioned innocently.

Percy's eyes widened a little but then replied, "Fine."

"Guys, can I talk to you alone?" Percy asked. They all mumbled excuse mes and left the café.

We all raised our eyebrows and focused on listening.

"Chiron said the Cullens are it." Percy started.

_Who was Chiron? Did he know our secret? Great, that's just what we need, another Volturi attack_. I thought to Edward. He nodded slightly, his grip tightening even more, if that was possible.

"We just have to find out what they are. Oh, and Tramp has got to go. Blackjack has the worst jokes now. Did you know a hove is a horse slash dove? Anyways, ideas?"

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

Wasn't Blackjack a horse? How would Percy understand?

"We can do a secret to secret," Nico stated.

I looked around. We all desperately wanted to know, but we couldn't put them in danger. I couldn't put Nessie and Edward and everyone else in danger from the Volturi either.

Thunder roared again but this time, I thought I heard waves and the ground rumbling near Percy and his friends. Alice looked scared. Jasper rubbed her back. And Edward…well I think you know what he did.

_She didn't see it coming huh? _I thought to Edward.

He shook his head.

"But there's no thunderstorm, just thunder," he replied to me.

"Would you guys stop blowing this? Everyone else kept the secret for like a millennia and then, suddenly we come along. Plus, my dad's getting mad," Thalia complained.

I looked around again. Who was her dad? Secret? _Millennia?_

"The mist helps, Pinecone Face," Nico retorted.

"You can at least keep it down, Dead Boy," Thalia shot back.

What was with the insults? They didn't sound like much.

"Really?" Nico seemed like he was about to push something when Annabeth and Percy calmed them down.

Suddenly, Annabeth hissed, "We have class."

The bell didn't ring yet so this probably was going to be a long conversation.

"We can ditch," Percy shot back.

Emmett chuckled silently.

"Knowledge is very important. Plus, it would mean a lot to me," Annabeth slowly changed to a sweeter tone.

Emmett's chuckle wasn't so silent now.

Grover, Thalia, and Nico snickered as Percy muttered, "Says the daughter of Athena."

I looked around for the third time. Everyone just shook their head in confusion and annoyance.

"Fine," Percy sighed.

They didn't come back so I guess they headed for class.

"C'mon love," Edward took my hand.

_Can we ditch?_ I looked at him with pleading eyes and he sighed.

"It's the first day," he reminded.

"But we're sophomores. The teachers know we know everything," I reasoned, then addedin my head, me, with the best puppy dog eyes, muttering please over and over again.

Edward's eyes softened immediately, his eyes full of love, adoration and tenderness, and then turned to everyone else. "I think Bella and I need to talk."

Alice, Rosalie and Nessie both nodded in agreement. This was big. Then they had a smug look, knowing they would get their way. Edward snorted but we headed for the woods, next to the school.

Percy's POV

The rest of the school wasn't bad. It was the first day I went through without getting in trouble. Of course, none of the kids picked on us either. Guess the older you get, the more mature. I doubt some people like Nancy Bobofit would mature though.

We all met at the Prius and noticed the Cullens were all there.

"Looks like we don't have any other classes together," Nico replied.

"Oh, it's not that. We ditched," Emmett replied, grinning. I noticed how he was looking at Annabeth, whose face was a mask of horror.

"Lighten up, Annabeth," Thalia nudged her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and nodded and then turned to the Cullens. "Sorry, my mom raised me…" a few of us snorted quietly. "…believing knowledge is very important." Annabeth sniffed, but then seemed to know something she said was wrong since she lowered her eyes in shame. I didn't really pick it up though. Guess being a child of Athena had its ups; I liked controlling water better. Guess it was really your choice.

Bella and Edward shared a glance.

Bella's POV

Didn't her mom die? Why wasn't she crying like before? Why did some of them snort? I repeated my thoughts to Edward. He nodded slightly.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow. Wonder if the thunderstorm will start," Nessie add casually.

They froze a little, and then looked at Thalia. We all exchanged glances. Guess we were doing that a lot. While we did, Thalia looked like she was praying.

"Well, see you. It's so nice of you guys to help us around," Percy nodded and then got in the car.

"Way to go, Nessie," Rosalie high fived her.

Edward looked like he was going to say something when suddenly. Nico gasped.

"Nico? What did you hear? See? Did your dad tell you something?" Annabeth asked frantically.

"The Cullens…they shouldn't be alive. They're sort of…reborn," Nico replied.

All of us had our mouth open. How did he know that? Who _was_ his dad? Who were their parents, _seriously_?

We scrambled into the cars. Edward got us home in a minute while I called Carlisle.

"So Nico said, 'the Cullens, they shouldn't be alive. They're sort of…reborn?'" Carlisle recapped after we explained over the dining table.

We all nodded. "I think we need to find out about their parents. Annabeth was crying in the morning about her mom. But when she talked about her mom in the afternoon, she was all fine. Then Thalia was all 'my dad's mad'," I suggested.

"Hey!" Edward suddenly said. "Didn't they say something about riding Blackjack? How would Blackjack get here? Plus, it sounded like Percy could talk to the horse. Great, I'm turning crazy."

"You were always crazy, bro," Emmett smacked Edward's back. His voice wasn't exactly teasing though.

Carlisle and Esme raised their eyebrows.

"And Nico said something about secret for a secret," Jasper added.

"When Nessie asked about the rain, Thalia looked like she was praying. They also said CS was a bore, like double meaning, like us. Then there was thunder," Jacob pointed out.

"Alice hasn't seen any of these thunderstorms has she?" Esme questioned.

Alice shook her head, looking paler than usual and scared. "What if I can't see weather anymore? What if lightning hits us? We'll die. There's fire," she suddenly got a blank look and her face was relieved. "It's sunny this weekend,"

Jasper relaxed.

"Wait a second!" Carlisle suddenly yelled. Everyone jumped and I, for fun, put a shield around Carlisle, not wanting Edward to know first. He sent me a pleading look but I just shook my head as he muttered "Stubborn."

Emmett high fived me when he realized what was going on.

"Chiron is the son of Kronos," was all he whispered.

I was so surprised, I dropped the shield.

"It could be a coincidence, can't it?" Jacob stated with nervousness in his voice.

"Well, if it's true, Thalia's dad would be Zeus. Nico's dad would be Hades and Annabeth's mom may be Athena," he whispered.

We were all gaping at Carlisle.

"Uh, you really think that? Maybe they're all wacko," Emmett tried to joke.

Thunder rumbled, the ground shook and waves smashed into the shore. Emmett jumped. "Never mind, I believe you," he whimpered.

It was a tense time, but you gotta admit. Emmett whimpering is quite a sight.

"Need your teddy bear?" I teased.

Emmett suddenly shot a look at Edward and Rosalie. "You didn't."

"Uh, Bella was joking, Hercules," Edward's lips twitch, then realizing his comeback, he grimaced.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind. I looked around. "What are we doing here?" We all looked confused. Rosalie seemed confused, but at my statement. She looked around and saw our confused faces.

"We were just talking about the new kids," she said, a little scared. _(foreshadowing! Or whatever)_

"We were?" I asked, then shrugged and headed towards the library.

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


	3. Busted

Hey!

heres the nxt ch!

**belongs 2 rick riordan and stephenie meyer**

if u have any ideas, questions or anything, feel free to ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

Percy's POV

We were all just on the internet looking for ghosts and everything. Anything that was dead and then alive when BAM!!! Hermes appeared. After screaming, we all bowed down.

"Lord Hermes," we all stated with respect. He told us to rise, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"The Cullens must not find out about you until you find out about them. They have figured it out. All of you do the mist thing at the same time and they will forget," Hermes looked at us a little chagrined.

We did as we were told and then Thalia talked. It was usually safest for her to talk to a god. I mean, she's Zeus and Artemis's favorite. No one hated her except for Hera.

"I know you all are disappointed, but in our defense, they are rather observant," Thalia spoke.

Annabeth was the only one who nodded. She was second on the favorite list…in a way, being the daughter of Zeus's favorite child.

Hermes nodded. "Well, gotta go pick up George and Martha from Hephaestus. Be careful and your parents send their regards." He started complaining about his job as we looked away.

"Arguing won't do us any good," Annabeth started as she saw our faces.

Nico sighed and nodded. "Let's keep looking." He typed in "dying but saved" with quotations into the Google search box.

The first site had the word, "vampire."

We glanced at each other.

"So…do you think they're vampires? I mean, did they drink 'punch' or anything," I started off.

"Hilarious Percy," Thalia shot back, but then answered, biting her lip. "No."

"Well, it says they have super hearing, strength and speed," Nico was reading.

"They definitely have super hearing," Grover agreed, eating his chair.

After discussing this for a long time, we finally agreed on not telling Chiron yet.

"Hungry, anyone?" Annabeth asked.

We all shook our heads. "I'm going to sleep," I backed away from the computer and towards the stairs.

We were all in the car, ready to go. The Cullens insisted on us following them again.

As we were in the cafeteria talking, a strange lady came up to us. Annabeth gasped, mouthing, "Eyes." They were stormy gray. It was Athena.

We were in the café so we just nodded our head once to show respect. I noticed the Cullens glancing at us. Annabeth smiled and she smiled back.

"You have found out correctly. Now beware of the second," Athena then nodded, towards Annabeth and left.

"Who was that?" the Cullens all turned to us.

I glanced at Annabeth and Thalia. We all snapped. "Who?" I questioned wryly after the wind past.

"Uh, I don't know," Bella admitted. Rosalie didn't seem fooled.

"The lady with the grayest eyes, sort of like Annabeth," she stated. We looked at each other. Why didn't she get fooled? Luckily, Jasper spoke up.

"Oh, please Rosalie…" he was about to say more when the bell rang.

First period passed by quickly. Maybe because I was worried about Athena's warning. Grover, Nico, and I walked towards room 21 for CS. We had a blond substitute who was wearing a blouse and pencil skirt.

Annabeth and Thalia were already in the back row talking to the Cullens when the substitute clapped.

"Hello class! I'm Ms. Dusa. First things first. Why don't we take the picture for the class newspaper?"

We all froze.

"Oh my gods," I heard Annabeth mutter.

"Not again," Grover moaned.

Ms. Dusa scanned the class until she saw the back. "Percy and Grover, nice to see you again. Thalia, you're back! So nice to see you again too," she smirked and then glowered at Annabeth.

We all glanced at each other again, thinking of a plan.

"Ms. Dusa. Wouldn't you like to take a picture with just us? Outside," Annabeth asked sweetly.

"Of course darling," Ms. Dusa led us outside. I had the faintest feeling someone was following us but I really didn't care right now.

"Medusa," Thalia snarled.

"Ah, Thalia. See you're no pine tree anymore," Medusa smiled at Thalia.

"Guess not," Thalia said coldly.

"You know, you guys keep blaming Luke and the Cyclops for your failure…" Annabeth flinched. "…but you should actually blame Annabeth. Her mother should not do that to people. Arachne was innocent enough, too. Darlings, she is the one that slowed you down. You see that don't you Percy. Your dad and me."

Everyone growled and looked at me. "You shouldn't hold grudges like that Medusa," I smiled my dad's smile and she gasped a little. "Besides, our parents are friends now. Her mom forgave my dad. He never liked you anyways. And it was NOT Annabeth's fault."

Medusa snarled. "Ah, I'm sorry you see it that way Percy. But your dad did like me. I don't care who you are now. I could just kill you, but what fun would that be?" Medusa grinned as she started changing.

I pulled out riptide. Thalia tapped her bracelet. Nico pulled out his bottle cap and Annabeth put on her Yankees hat.

"I killed you once Medusa. I could kill you again," I threatened. "You can't win, Not with Thalia and Nico on our side." I think I heard Grover snort but right now, that didn't matter.

"Maybe I can't, but my friends will help," Medusa gestured to the trees. "The nymphs are on my side you know."

We all glanced at Nico who tapped his blade on the ground. The ground rumbled and 10 skeletons came out.

"Looks like your outnumbered again," Nico smirked.

"Grover and I will take Medusa," I instructed. I knew Grover didn't want to fight the nymphs.

They nodded. Thalia yelled and lightning hit 5 of the nymphs. "Nico, I got this. You can send the skeletons down," she said grinning.

It seemed like Nico seemed disappointed but I couldn't care less. I had a job to do and mortals to save.

I ignored them, focusing on water. Suddenly, a ton of water exploded, surprising Medusa. She slammed conveniently into Annabeth who was still invisible.

"You really should bring water with you," Grover joked as the scared nymphs ran away, melting into their tree.

"Where am I suppose to put it?" I challenged.

"We should tell Chiron," Annabeth stated as she started an IM. "O goddess, accept my offering. Show me Chiron, Camp Half-blood, New York."

Chiron was hosting the campfire in full horse form.

"Percy!" Chiron turned around when Conner Stoll pointed in our direction.

"Hey Chiron. Medusa was here. She got some nymphs on her side. Obviously, we won," Thalia explained.

"Uh huh. And I suppose you were all so busy you didn't look behind you," Chiron stated.

We all looked behind us and saw the Cullens in shock. After a grimace, shake of head, we all whispered bye to Chiron and the camp. I didn't even bother to reply to Clarisse's comment.

"So, um, hey," I said lamely. Annabeth jabbed me with her elbow.

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


	4. Explaining and Exchanging

Hey!

hope evrythng seems real (as in in charactr)

**belongs 2 rick riordan and stephenie meyer**

if u have any ideas, questions or anything, feel free to ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

Bella's POV

As we entered Mythology, Annabeth and Thalia were already there. My happy mood from the dent in the deserted locker hallway changed. They looked kind of scared, like something was going to attack. Today we had a substitute, Ms. Dusa. I saw Alice have a panic attack again. She's been missing a lot of stuff. We were all talking when Percy, Grover, and Nico came in. Just then the teacher started talking.

"Hello class! I'm Ms. Dusa. First things first. Why don't we take the picture for the class newspaper" she introduced. It sounded like an innocent enough introductions so why did they all freeze. I swear, they were as still as us.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth muttered. God_s_?

"Not again," Grover slumped his head down. Again? What was going to happen again.

"Percy and Grover, nice to see you again. Thalia, you're back! So nice to see you again too," she smirked and then glared at Annabeth.

They've met? Where was Thalia? What did she have against Annabeth? They exchanged glances. But this time, it looked like they were figuring how to get her out.

"Ms. Dusa. Wouldn't you like to take a picture with just us? Outside?" Annabeth questioned innocently.

I turned around. Why would they need to be alone with her. She looked nice enough.

We all started talking at vampire speed, deciding to follow. After it sounded like they were outside, we dashed towards the huge bushes.

"Medusa," Thalia spit out.

Medusa? Wasn't she something in Greek mythology? Why would this lady have the same name?

"Ah, Thalia. See you're no pine tree anymore," Medusa grinned.

Pine tree? How do you become a pine tree? Would that explain "Pinecone Face." I suddenly realize it seemed like no one else noticed. I lifted my shield and told Edward who nodded. He must of sensed something dangerous because I was slightly behind him. What was with that? I'm a vampire now, marble skin, super strength…

"Guess not."

"You know, you guys keep blaming Luke and the Cyclops…" Cyclops? I don't even know what to think. "…for your failure…" Annabeth flinched. What failure? Thalia as a pine tree is a failure? To what? A messed up spell or something? "…but you should actually blame Annabeth. Her mother should not do that to people. Arachne was innocent enough, too…" Who was their parents? Witches or something? Arachne is a myth from like centuries ago. Was it possible their immortal? I shook my head; maybe I got everything messed up. "…Darlings, she is the one that slowed you down. You see that don't you Percy. Your dad and me." Why would she ask Percy? UGH! It was so confusing. Jasper cringed and squirmed and suddenly, I felt guilty. He met my eyes and nodded.

They all growled defensively. "You shouldn't hold grudges like that Medusa," Percy smiled and for some reason, 'Medusa' gasped. "Besides, our parents are friends now. Her mom forgave my dad. He never liked you anyways. And it was NOT Annabeth's fault." There were so many questions I had for those sentences; I didn't even bother thinking them.

"Ah, I'm sorry you see it that way Percy. But your dad did like me…" his dad dated other people? How sick is that? "…I don't care who you are now. I could just kill you, but what fun would that be?"

We all glanced at each other, alarmed. _Kill?_

_Should we step in?_ Edward was about to reply when Medusa suddenly started to grow. Percy grabbed his pen but when he uncapped it, it turned into a sword. We all gapped. Annabeth put her hat on and suddenly she disappeared. Thalia tapped her silver bracelet that Alice seemed to want and in its place was a shield. Nico pressed his bottle cap and it turned into a three feet sword. Grover took out his reed pipe but it didn't look like anyone noticed.

I looked around and their faces were just like mine. Horror, nervous, scared. Rose seemed…well like she knew something. If we could faint, I bet we all would already.

"I killed you once Medusa. I could kill you again. You can't win, Not with Thalia and Nico on our side."

Killed already? How was Medusa here then? What was so special like Thalia and Nico. Were they like Zafrina and Ben?

I heard Grover snort.

"Maybe I can't, but my friends will help," Medusa gestured to the trees. What was special about the trees? "The nymphs are on my side you know."

Nymphs? They were in Greek mythology too. I shook my head. I guess I couldn't think right now.

They all looked at Nico. Why would they do that? He taped the ground and suddenly, 10 skeletons appeared from a crack. Nessie started swaying, I think we all did.

"Looks like you're outnumbered again," Nico smiled coldly.

"Grover and I will take Medusa," Percy stated simply, but it sounded like there was more to it.

They all nodded and suddenly, Thalia yelled and lightning killed 5 "nymphs." Nessie slumped into Jacob's arms. My eyes widened and then started to panic. Emmett, who was next to Jacob, looked like he wanted to join. Stupid, I thought to myself.

_Get a wet towel or something _I screamed to Edward.

We missed something but suddenly, the skeletons melted into the ground.

Suddenly, a gush of water sprayed right into Medusa. It looked like Percy had called it or something. Huh? Some sprayed on Nessie and she woke up. Everyone sighed with relief.

Medusa started disintegrating.

"You really should bring water with you," Grover smiled as the nymphs melted into trees.

"Great, that didn't look freaky. I'm in big trouble," I muttered and everyone chuckled.

"Where am I suppose to put it?" Percy replied.

"We should tell Chiron," Annabeth looked at Percy who started a mist. "O goddess, accept my offering. Show me Chiron, Camp Half-blood, New York." Camp Half-blood? Goddess? Why'd she throw in a gold looking coin? It'll just come out on the other side. It was so frustrating not knowing. Edward's hand rubbed my arms and back, trying to soothe me. It worked. I didn't even want to know how Jasper was feeling. His arm was tightened against Alice, lips on her shoulder. Alice giggled and I looked away quickly.

Suddenly, in the mist, was a campfire. The fire was at least 4 feet tall with kids wearing orange t-shirts. There was a guy half horse. We all gasped. A guy pointed to Percy and the horse turned around. "Percy!"

"Hey Chiron. Medusa was here. She got some nymphs on her side. Obviously, we won," Thalia explained.

"Uh huh. And I suppose you were all so busy you didn't look behind you," Chiron stated simply.

We were all too shocked to move. They all turned around and grimaced. The kids in the mist gasped.

"I hope Zeus fries you," a girl with a spear smirked. Zeus? Ugh, what was the point of even asking? After muttering "Bye Chiron," they ended the mist messaging.

"So…um, hey," Percy greeted and Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs

Percy' POV

"Give us one reason we shouldn't send you guys to an asylum," Jacob snarled.

After paying more attention, I realized all the guys were in front. We could take them easily.

"You can't. What did you see?" Nico replied.

"You guys were fighting 'Medusa,'" Emmett stated as he sat down.

"You guys saw that?" Grover's eyes widened.

"Of course. How do you miss it?" Bella replied calmly. I don't know what fun was in it but Nico took a step towards Bella, just slightly, but Edward hissed.

But…the mist. I was about to ask when Jacob snarled again. "Why not?"

This guy was getting on my nerves. "We could fight you too."

Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder. "The Oracle said they would help us Percy. We should just explain."

"Like we'd help you," Jacob was shaking violently and the other guys seemed ready to pounce.

"You'll reconsider," I smiled confidently which apparently hit a nerve. They all snarled and I could feel my dad's protective side kick in. "Wise girl," I muttered.

"Seaweed brain," Thalia and Annabeth both shot back.

I made a face. "Pinecone face."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Let's go to our house."

Everyone nodded stiffly and we got in the car. In 10 minutes, we reached our house.

"So…what's the secret you've been hiding?" Edward started when we entered.

"_Our_ secret? You guys have a secret too. Like…um, I don't know, you're all vampires," Nico spat out and watched in satisfaction when they all gaped.

"Whatever. Thalia, you get the honors," I smirked to Thalia.

"Hilarious Percy," she turned to the Cullens. "Basically, the Greek mythology is real. Why don't we just do our parenting."

"Oh, look who sounds like Chiron," I muttered.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain. My dad is Zeus," Thalia started.

"Like, god of sky?" Emmett asked, amused.

"No, he's Goofy's friend. Do you want me to prove it?" Thalia shot back.

"And…I'm son of Poseidon," I quickly said. "Greek god of the sea, water, _wet_." I added for Emmett's benefit.

Bella smirked and Emmett's eyes narrowed a little.

"Prove it, gently please," Nessie pleaded.

"If you guys saw the Medusa Incident I'd think you would know but um, ok," I put my hand under the sink for 10 seconds and asked everyone else to touch it.

"It's dry!" Alice exclaimed. I smiled back.

"'Kay, my mom's Athena, goddess of wisdom," Annabeth introduced.

"I was suppose to go after Percy," Nico muttered, but then introduced himself formally. "I'm Nico, son of Hades, god of the underworld."

Everyone flinched a little.

"And I'm Grover, a satyr."

"And he's also lord of the Wild," I added with a smirk.

Grover smacked my arm.

For the next 2 hours, we traded stories and questions.

"Carlisle's coming home soon. I'll tell him and Esme to come over here. Nessie will explain to them," Jasper suggested.

Rosalie shot out the door. In 30 seconds, she had Carlisle and Esme. "Nessie…"

She put her hands on their cheeks and explained everything. We watched with amusement when their eyes widened.

"So…you guys have a quest?" Carlisle finally asked.

"Yes, apparently your kind and us, demi-gods will go in war. The Oracle said 10 people from Forks will be on our side," Annabeth explained.

"Um, just 10?" Esme asked nervously. I could tell she was worried about her friends. That was…well, nice.

"The Oracle said the strongest vampires would go against us. Not all your kind," Thalia added.

"Strongest would have to be Volturi from Italy correct?" Emmett stated, looking eager.

"Maybe," Grover stated. "But the Oracle is very tricky," he smirked a little and I just rolled my eyes. It's not like that's Rachael's fault.

"If they are the Volturi, I can't fight them, only help," Nico said. We already told the Cullens all about the Kronos war and our history and his Italian mom or whatever so they understood. Suddenly, Artemis appeared.

"Lady Artemis," We all bowed. "Bow," Thalia hissed to the Cullens. They looked startled and bowed awkwardly despite their gracefulness.

"What brings you here?" Annabeth asked politely.

"Oh, just to check on you guys. Your parents, uh, plea." Thunder rumbled again. We really needed to get a storm going. "…and to deliver a message by Aphrodite. Why me I have no idea." Artemis muttered.

"Yes milady?" Thalia encouraged.

"Well, Chiron said congratulations. And Aphrodite warns to keep her daughter and her husband…" she choked in disgust. "…on your side. Make sure she fights or something," Artemis then started going on about how love isn't important.

"Love is so important," Aphrodite appeared.

"Lady Aphrodite…" Grover said dreamily as he bowed.

"Ah, Percy Jackson. I see you're finally with Annabeth," Aphrodite stated. Then sighed. "Ah, the love in this room, it's so powerful. Love keeps you living you know."

"Please. You don't need boys, you need hunting skills." Artemis spat out. "Boys break hearts. They can't be trusted."

Edward and Bella cringed a little and Artemis looked satisfied.

"No, you need beauty. You could at least wear some skirts instead of lion skin. And boys fix hearts. Edward came back didn't he?" Aphrodite said sweetly. Edward looked like he was in more pain. Ah, Italy.

The Cullens looked slightly amused, well most of them did.

"We'll continue this later. Right now, I have to add to the message. The daughter of me and her husband will have to fight the leader of the other side. Whoever loses, will work for Ares for a century. Now c'mon Artemis."

"Look away!" I screamed right before they left.

"Well, that was interesting," Rosalie snorted.

All the guys grimaced.

Working for Ares. Wow, I'd rather roll that stupid boulder up the hill in Hades.

Suddenly, an 8 year old appeared. She seemed a little relieved to miss Aphrodite. I wonder how much Aphrodite nags her, probably less than Artemis at least.

"Lady Hestia?" Three goddesses in a row? I hope that was good luck. I seriously needed some.

"Hello Percy." We all bowed. "Why are you here?"

"Zeus was against this, but I do get some special treatment. After all, I am the oldest," she grinned. I had this strange feeling to look into her eyes. She was showing me a scene again.

"_Mother?" a blonde girl asked._

"_I'm right here sweetheart. I can't stay though. Thy father already found another wife. Love is a magical thing, though I don't know how another woman can compete with my beauty but nevertheless. I'll be guiding you. Don't fall for the roses darling. He doesn't care. Of course you do but at least I warned you," Aphrodite shimmered and disappeared, muttering about fake love._

"What did you see?" Annabeth and Thalia demanded after I collapsed.

"I'm fine, thanks," I muttered. The Cullens chuckled while Annabeth and Thalia rolled their eyes.

I repeated the vision about the strange girl. Edward gasped to someone's thoughts.

"That's me," Rosalie breathed. "I always knew there was something wrong, something missing in my life.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. Demeter and Hades are…not listening to each other. They both get Persephone half the year. Why can't they just live with that? Well, good luck!" Hestia melted into a fire. May be my imagination but it seemed like she was smug for being the oldest…sort of.

"So… guess Rosalie and Emmett should start practicing," I started lamely.

"Way to be supportive Seaweed Brain," Annabeth and Thalia shot back.

"Don't worry though. Apparently, love conquers all," Grover sighed.

"Ha!"Thalia snorted.

"All we need to do is get everyone else busy. It'll be 2 against 1. You should be fine," Jasper stated, though he looked relieved.

Bella, Alice, and Nessie still looked a little mad with Aphrodite but apparently, Rosalie accepted it as a gift. I noticed that Carlisle and Esme were gone.

"We need to contact camp. Maybe get Chiron or her siblings to teach Rosalie how to control her powers," Nico suggested. Ever since Hades got a cabin, he's been happier with camp.

"Siblings?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, your dad isn't the only one Aphrodite married," Grover explained patiently.

Rosalie gave a faint disgusted look and then shook her head slightly.

"Wait, have you guys had dreams yet?" I asked them. They all shook their heads.

"Maybe the gods are cutting us some slack, you know since the fight," Annabeth suggested.

I shrugged and dug out a drachma. "O goddess, accept our offering. Camp Half-blood, New York."

The image was at the Big House. It looked like a meeting. Conner and Travis Stoll, son of Hermes was there. Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, Pollux, son of Dionysus, Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus, Malcolm, son of Athena, Daisy Carter, daughter of Hebe, Misty Waters, daughter of Iris, Carter Revi, son of Nemesis, Abby White, daughter of Hecate, Connie Bright, daughter of Apollo, Angel Deams, daughter of Morpheus, Samuel Cons, son of Janus, Jason Hotz, son of Hestia, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and Rosalei Carter, daughter of Aphrodite. All the cabin leaders were there, except for Poseidon and Hades. Malcolm was filling in.

Clarisse looked disappointed to see me alive.

"Hello Percy," Mr. D said with disgust. At least he got the name right. "Who are your little friends?"

May be my imagination but did someone snarl? "Watch it Cullens." He shot back. Apparently, somebody did.

"I need to talk to Chiron," I quickly said.

"Yes Peter, we all think we _need_ stuff. But when will you realize you may not get everything?" Mr. D said smug.

"When you realize my name isn't Peter," I muttered.

"Ah, hello Percy. I see you told your friends. They were not fooled by the mist?" Chiron approached the Iris-message in wheelchair form. Mr. D cursed in ancient Greek.

"Uh, yeah. Nope they weren't but that's not important. We need campers to come over here. Rosalie's a daughter of Aphrodite and she needs to control her powers…" Rosalei stared at her for a while. "…we need all of the campers," I quickly explained. "The war will be here I think."

"Uh huh. The campers should be there in 4 days. Don't think we need to consult the Oracle," Chiron stated grimly.

Chiron was just about to end the message when I suddenly remembered something. "Wait, make sure to get Lady Hestia's cabin to control and expand their powers. Oh, and you may want Lord Hephaestus's cabin to make REALLY sharp swords. Tell you later," I ended the message.

"One more thing uh…whoever does the shopping. Buy some safes and watch out for Lord Hermes's kids. Also, never give them shaving cream. Well, see you in the morning!" I waved and headed upstairs with my friends following quickly.

Four days came quicker than I thought. We were all in the Cullens' backyard. They had helped us get tent supplies and sleeping bags.

"Horses!" Nessie screamed, pointing to the sky while I was waving to the camera installed on the house.

_Hey boss! Blackjack reporting for duty…sort of. You won't need me that much will ya? I mean, it's not because these things are dangerous. Uh…anyways, Blackjack reporting for duty!_

I chuckled, but yelled up, "By cabin people. Actually, just line up in fives and land. Once you've landed, stand, uh…next to the house. Just stay in a group. Don't get lost in the backyard, Clarisse," I snickered, she shot Maimer at me and I neatly dodged it.

Conner, Travis, Malcolm, Jason, and Clarisse landed. She took a deep breath, grabbed her arrow and followed everyone else. They got their stuff off and followed my instructions. I had to admit, the therapist was working.

Katie, Pollux, Jake, Rosalei, and Maddie followed the first 5 and soon, the leaders and their cabin mates were all down.

"Percy," my friends motioned me to start.

"Okay. Well, I hope you guys all got settled in your tent. If you need something, just ask the Cullens. Lord Hermes cabin…NO stealing." They all groaned as I kept going. "If you need something, _ask._"

"Where's the fun in that?" The cabin muttered but sighed.

"Now, for the fight. We are all suppose to fight their kind, the vampires," I waved my hand towards the Cullens and waited until everything sunk it…sort of. "You guys can talk later, right now, what I'm about to say, is important."

"Right, Seaweed Brain," Clarisse called out.

"Never knew you and Annabeth were such close friends," I muttered loud enough for the front row, who were the cabin leaders, to hear.

Clarisse glared at me as I continued. "Rosalie and Emmett…" I motioned for them to come up. "…are suppose to fight the leader of their kind, which they think is Aro of Volturi. If Rosalie wins, The Volturi, if it's them, will serve Ares…" his cabin cheered. "…if they lose, the Cullens will serve Ares and camp will be a whole lot harder. But Rosalie is a daughter of Aphrodite," there were a few gasps. "So she needs training. Vampires are like puzzles. They don't totally die unless you burn ALL of the pieces so that's why we need Lady Hestia's cabin to work harder than usual. Their skin is very hard so we need Lord Hephaestus's cabin to make the sharpest knives. Guess you can borrow some of the Cullens teeth… "I smirked and they growled. "Apollo, make sure we have ambrosia and nector. Now Carlisle will explain his coven's history to you guys while Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and the rest of the Cullens will go inside. Grover, go call some nymphs." I bowed for fun, while the Ares cabin booed, then headed inside. Carlisle got on and started explaining everything.

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

jst wantd 2 say thx u all SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mch 4 all the favoriting and stff

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


	5. Volturi Find Out

Hey!

hope expectations r bein met, if they rnt, tell me n ill try 2 do smethng bout it.

im not sure i gt the hol "doc manager" thng, rite now im copy/paste n it doesnt seem rite so if any1 has ideas or suggstions, plz tell me! thx!

**belongs 2 rick riordan and stephenie meyer**

if u have any ideas, questions or anything, feel free to ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

Bella's POV

Seeing the campers communicate was really interesting. They all spoke about Greek myths casually, which was fun to watch. The insults, curses, and powers they could do were all fascinating. It was just this feeling I couldn't describe. I told my thoughts to Edward who smiled lovingly and held me closer, muttering 'I love you' every once in a while.

It was just a week after the camp arrived and we still didn't know why the Volturi would even come. Rosalie was really bonding with all of her half siblings. Edward said she really enjoyed having these powers; though being taught by 16 year olds wasn't exactly the up side. Emmett practiced with a few Ares campers who he quickly became friends with. He also loved the Nemesis and Hecate campers, enjoying the pranks. Hephaestus and Hestia's cabin were really working hard. The thing about the campers was that they all had these different, strong personalities, depending on their godly parent. Carlisle and Jasper became great friends with Chiron. Esme loved the Demeter campers who just had to snap their fingers and flowers would pop up. I liked the Hestia cabin. They were all very kind. Plus, hopefully getting on their good side would mean they won't put anyone on fire. Edward just followed me everywhere, helping the Hephaestus cabin sometimes. Nessie was having fun with the Morpheus campers who could give her interesting dreams. Jacob still didn't like them and followed Nessie like Edward did with me, but since Nessie was happy, he was okay; sort of like the Volturi before all over again. Watching the sword fights and archery were all very entertaining. It wasn't _funny_ funny but sort of amusing when the children of the Big Three get into arguments.

The campfires were all so cozy. That was when they looked like a big happy family; mostly anyways. Sometimes they would fight. Mostly because of their parents. Then Chiron would stop it. Jason Hotz _(credit to Lisi Harrison I think) _always had the honors. He'd start the fire. We learned that cabin leaders also meant they're mom or dad's favorite usually. Maddie Bright always led the songs. It was peaceful. The fire reflected the mood which Emmett thought was "out of this world girl." Apparently, this was his "rhyming" stage. Either that or he spent too much time with Apollo's cabin. It felt nice, saying all this stuff casually. Chiron quickly welcomed us into the fire. Sometimes, Mr. D, who we learned was Dionysus came. Apparently, we weren't suppose to say names. He first tied grape vines around Alice until he learned that they didn't need to breathe. Jasper hated him ever since. Then, Mr. D forced him to swallow wine. Alice and Jasper were going to fight him-don't know how crazy they are-until Carlisle stopped them. Then again, if he was doing that to Edward, I'd probably freak and fight too. The campers said this was his punishment from Zeus. They all said it so casually, it was nice.

Of course, Edward and Alice were very frustrated, but with Jasper and me, they calmed down quickly.

I was thinking this while I was lying in Edward's arm when suddenly Alice screamed. She was outside, talking designer clothes with the Aphrodite cabin. Edward and I shot down the stairs, hearing Jasper mutter about the consequences of hurting Alice. He was cursing Mr. D to no ends, though he was visiting his wife, Ariadne.

"Demetri and Felix will pass by in a helicopter in 10 minutes, see the kids, think they're mortal and go to Aro," Alice recited after a minute of Jasper shaking her and Edward gasping.

"Well, we can avoid this," Esme quickly chattered. "Hide the kids and tents."

Annabeth shook her head. "The Oracle said this would happen. It's never wrong._ Rachael's_ never wrong." She turned to Percy and smiled a little. I had a feeling that if the situation was less tense, they would've laughed.

"NO! I mean, we should fight…you know… Um, I agree with Annabeth," Emmett got cut off by glowers in our family but the Ares cabin high fived him, which seemed to be enough for him.

Suddenly, Alice spaced out again. "We have a month to get ready. Like last time," she sighed and I shuddered, subconsciously putting my hand on her arm. She laughed nervously. "Don't worry, I won't go anywhere. They'll be here in 2 minutes. Apparently, there's no speed limit in the sky."

Percy suddenly chuckled, "I know some of you don't want to do this but Thalia can blow them out. Give us more time…"

"We have enough time Jackson. Besides, Demetri seems tough. I wanna fight him," Clarisse, apparently, she is daughter of Ares, snapped.

"Fine with me, I call Felix," Emmett shrugged when Esme and Rosalie glared.

The guy Malcolm seemed to get an idea…until he turned grim. "Why would the Oracle say strong? "Aren't the Volturi powerful?" He was about to continue when Edward cursed.

"Newborns. We are much stronger when we're first changed," He growled. I put a hand on his arm and some kids snickered. Percy and Annabeth rolled their eyes; I had a feeling they got that a lot.

"Aro told me he just got a new guard member, someone who can make people as strong as a newborn, but take away the thirstiness and add the cleverness," Carlisle cursed too, which was unlike him.

"They want revenge badly. I can feel them," Carter stated simply.

"Well, way to go Percy, Thalia, Nico," Abby said wryly. I was surprised she had the guts. Usually, a name-call would drive them nuts, but I guess they sensed the joke. Either that or all Abby had to do was snap her fingers and they'll be in a pumpkin.

"Not my fault. It's not like there's a god of luck of anything. If there is, guess he doesn't like me," Percy grimaced, probably thinking about all his bad luck.

"You brought the fight? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Emmett picked Percy up. "Whatever you want, it's yours."

"I would like to be put down please, before I lose control," Percy strained out.

Emmett quickly put him down. "Well, there's your deed."

"Um, well, we can have our parents protect us from the powers. It's the least they can do," Daisy mentioned.

"Why don't they help anyways? Just kill them," I asked.

They all cringed, then their parent's powers' were shown. Edward growled uneasily and I rolled my eyes.

"NO! I mean. You cannot just kill thy distant relatives like you wish. Only when thee is threatened, you shall seek revenge," Emmett stated formally. Apparently, Chiron rubbed off on him.

"EEP! We have to fight. Unless you want to listen to Saint Emmett talk," Alice freaked out. It didn't look like the campers really cared that much but then again, they didn't, and won't have to live with him for eternity.

"Please, we get enough of that from the Athena cabin," Clarisse muttered and they just glared at her.

"To answer your question, gods can't interact directly with their children," Angel explained. I had wondered why the Morpheus cabin just put everyone to sleep but suddenly, Saint Emmett jumped in. So did the Ares campers so there goes my great idea.

I nodded when Nico suddenly spoke up. "We can always practice. I can call up some vampire skeletons."

Suddenly, we heard a helicopter.

Annabeth sighed and then whispered loudly, "Just talk. No need to try to avoid the prophecy. At least now, we know when they'll strike."

Everyone muttered, true and then turned around to talk to each other.

Felix's POV

We were getting closer to the Cullens. Aro had a feeling Carlisle was doing something illegal, in the vampire world at least. I was glad. I wanted to fight Emmett. We would be there in 43 seconds. I grinned at Demetri.

"Got your power working?" I asked mischievously.

He glared and we sat in silence.

"What if Alice saw us?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess that means no fight," Demetri replied, sulking.

"Well, we'll know now. Four, Three, Two…"

Both of us looked out the window and saw the whole yard filled with kids their age. We gaped at each other. Surprised…then smug. I was confused though. Wouldn't Alice see us? Even then, they could hear. Why not hide everything? The kids didn't smell very normal, but not vampire. I looked at Demetri victoriously. We were going to beat the Cullens. We had Helen, the amazing strength giving vampire. Even if the Cullens did get all their friends, we would win. Strength beats all. When I thought this, I group of kids glared at the helicopter. What's their problem? They had storm gray eyes. Edward probably, I snickered. Well, let the fight begin! In a month I guess.

Percy's POV

Edward was saying their thoughts.

"Strength beats all," Edward said in Felix's tone. All the Lady Athena kids glared up. Lady Aphrodite's children just humphed.

"Ha, if that were it, I'd be dead by Ares," I muttered and suddenly, Lord Ares's cabin started cussing me out until Esme and Edward shut them up.

Edward kept talking until they were out of hearing range.

"Now, for the skeletons," Nico had to go down for this one. I doubt he'd have to argue too much though. Ever since Kronos, He's become closer to his dad, even okay with Persephone. After all, Nico was the one that got her out of cereal. She swore on the River Styx she would never eat another bowl for the next couple centuries.

After a few minutes, Nico came up with 40 skeletons, telling them what to do. "Fight, but do NOT hurt anyone."

The Cullens helped Chiron while we fought. Only a couple of Hestia and Hephaestus's kids sat out, working on their power with Chiron.

They had a lot of strength, it almost scared me. Then, there were the powers. Carlisle doubt they would work on us since Edward's and Alice's didn't really work on us. I hope they were right. We all had 'Volturi guard and their powers' lesson and so far, my least favorite was Alec. Jane gives pain but after the River Styx, I doubted the pain would be too much. We all decided that one god should just shield the Cullens.

Aro's POV

"Felix and Demetri are back, master," Jane called up. She suddenly appeared, with Marcus and Caius behind her. Alec, Heidi and everyone else were already in the room, waiting.

"What did you find Felix? Demetri?" I asked as they approached.

"You were right. In the backyard, there are tents set up and like 100 and so kids," Felix started, looking smug and happy. Everyone gasped and Demetri continued. "I could've sworn Alice should've saw us but they didn't move or anything. Edward definitely knew we were there. Also, they all had this weird scent; human and…powerful, ancient, like a pyramid sort of."

"Ah, the moment we've been waiting for," Marcus sighed. Ever since he voted no at Nessie's hearing, he began to regret it more every day. Finally, that guy's got a brain.

"Siobhan, prep the changing room. Heidi, go fish out the prettiest and strongest human in this half of Italy. Make sure Helen is ready to help. Jane, go get us a snack. Light though, just for Helen," I gave out orders.

I smiled. My time for revenge on Carlisle has finally come.

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


	6. Becoming Comfortable

Hey!

i no the ch. seem shortr...i thnk...nvrmd

if stff seem unreal or smethng, sry, im jst tryn 2 make it work and flow...kinda. anywys...

**belongs 2 rick riordan and stephenie meyer**

if u have any ideas, questions or anything, feel free to ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

Percy's POV

It was 15 days when suddenly, a coven showed up. Apparently, they were the Denalis and heard about the Volturi's next mission. Us, meaning the Big Three's children explained everything. Then Nessie showed the details. Even after, they insisted on helping, sort of the opposite of my family but my family was the opposite by a lot of reasons. Tanya, Kate, Garret, Carmen and Eleazer all fought the skeletons, though some were scared at first. Apparently, they've never fought newborns before.

"So do you guys have any powers?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Only Kate and Eleazer," Tanya replied, smiling like I was in for something…unpleasant. She motioned them to show.

"Well, I can detect if you have a power. Human or vampire, apparently not demi-god," Eleazer explained.

"Mine is kind of like Jane's but it's like an electric shock. If I want, it can radiant all over my body," Kate smiled, evilly playful.

Did she seriously think that it would hurt? I've been struck by lightning before, and a warm thank you to…Thalia Grace! Thalia, who was standing next to me smirked, guessing my thoughts. Annabeth, Nico and Grover caught on. Edward and Bella were looking at us with frustration. Looks like someone's not use to not being able to hear.

"Can you try it on me?" I turned to Kate.

She looked a little surprised but nodded. "Ready?"

I nodded and she took her finger and touched my arm. It stung like crazy of course. I have to admit, that was close to Thalia.

Kate looked at me with surprise. "That was my hardest," she pouted.

"Kate!" Carmen scolded but then just sighed and left for Eleazer who was talking to Chiron.

It was sad seeing her unhappily. "If it helps, it stung like crazy but when you're friends with Pinecone Face and supposedly her worst enemy, you get shock by lightning."

"Hey! You asked for it during capture the flag Seaweed Brain. Plus, I won," Thalia grinned.

"You didn't win, the Oracle came down. What was I suppose to do? Give it a shower?" I defended myself. In the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth giggling, remember.

"See, Annabeth remembers. I would've won if it wasn't for the Oracle. Plus, I was at my home turf."

"You wanna see?" Thalia sneered.

It looked like Bella was sort of…happy. Like she expected this or wanted it. I wasn't paying attention and suddenly lightning struck, right in front of me, searing my shirt. The only good news was that it left a 3 feet wide hole. I filled it with water and instantly felt better. My second act was to punish Thalia. I chucked a 4 feet wave at her, drowning her in. She yelled for lightning again, this time, it hit me. Thalia wasn't as stupid as I thought. I whirled all the water together and made my own personal hurricane, like when I fought Hyperion. The wind was already knocking down everything. I threw it at Thalia but she blocked it, letting the lightning go under me and broke the hurricane. I was trying to make another one but Thalia was ahead of me, beginning to yell for lightning when Esme suddenly came out.

"Oh my!" her snow white hand flew to her mouth as she left her house.

"I'm so sorry Esme! If it weren't for Thalia, everything would be fine. I'll get someone from Demeter's cabin to fix everything. As for the tents, Hermes's can ask their dad."

"It's not my fault Seaweed Brain!" Thalia was going to say more when Edward interrupted her.

"I'll tell Esme, you guys can go get help."

As Thalia and I ran, I shouted insults at her.

"Lightning Lady!"

"Water Weirdo!"

"Adolescent!" (cuz shes immortal…young…)

I had the feeling that if we weren't sort of joking, Thalia would yell again.

"Hey Katie, Conner, Travis. We need, uh…help," I explained.

"It was capture the flag-down all over again, man!" Grover shouted as he ran in. "Oh, uh, hey Percy, Thalia. I healed the trees…sort of," Grover started trotting backwards as the campers who were there that time started muttering.

"Wish I saw that…"

"…funny last time…"

"What was it about?"

I dragged them outside.

"So…what do you need us for?" Conner sat down and spread his legs out.

"Two tents…unless you want the Hecate and Ares cabin to sleep under the stars.

Conner and Travis quickly called their dad. The last thing you need is an angry kid of Ares or Hecate.

I used a little water to sort of heal the dry plants. When I looked up, two new tents were in place.

"Hey Bella, can I ask you a question?" I asked Bella who was lying on a hammock with Edward, who was whispering stuff to her, causing her to giggle. Ughh. Larry Peters from Demeter put them up everywhere for relaxing.

"I guess. Question for trade though?" She sat up. Edward smiled lovingly at her, as if remembering something pleasant.

I shrugged. "'Kay, you looked kind of happy, maybe expectant when Thalia and I were fighting…sort of. So…why?"

"You won't hurt me right?" Bella looked at me while Edward stiffened.

"Uh, no. Why? Is it bad?" I asked uncertainly.

"Not really. Anyway…when you guys talk, you say it all casually. Then…when you guys curse or your powers, there all really interesting, um, sort of amusing. Then when you, Thalia, or Nico fight, I don't know how to explain it. It's not _funny_ funny, but like interesting. Like, I guess…casual. It's entertaining," Bella tried to explain.

"I get it, but if you want me to explain, I can't either. So what's your question?"

"How's capture the flag?"

"Well, we split the campers, like a few cabins each team. Then basically, you just try to get the other flag and cross the boundary, which is the creek at camp. All magic weapons are okay so it gets messy but there's always consequences, like washing the dishes with the harpies who use lava…" I trailed off.

"Do you think after the fight, we can see that?" Edward questioned.

"I'm okay with it. Your parents have to be. Chiron has to be okay with it and we have to win," I replied.

They nodded. "Well, I'm going to go apologize Esme again." I ran towards the house.

The next couple of weeks everyone trained hard. Apollo's cabin taught archery. Hestia's cabin worked on their powers. Rosalei and her sister Leila helped Rosalie with her powers. Ares taught wrestling. Emmett was in that class a lot. Athena's cabin taught strategy and Jasper helped. Hephaestus's cabin made the weapons. The Denali clan helped, learned and watched with amusement.

A week before the real fight, Nico called up some skeletons and we practiced against them. He even called up some hellhounds. Mostly the campers fought them but sometimes the vampires used them to gain control of the sword.

"We got to find a god to shield the vampires. Everyone pray. Tell them if they say yes to drop by or something," I talked into the microphone. Every Tuesday, we had these meetings since they were suppose to come on a Saturday. Thalia, Annabeth and I confused the teachers about school so we had more time to work. (probably shouldn't go here)

Before anyone closed their eyes, Aphrodite shimmered in.

"Lady Aphrodite," we all bowed, though the Denali didn't exactly bow with respect.

She turned to the Denalis. "That would usually respond with a curse but I must say, you guys are beautiful. Believe in love and it will strengthen you." I saw an arrow shoot through the sky. She glanced up and replied, "Ah, Artemis. We should just settle our difference and become friends. Agree? Don't answer that right now. I've been called. Meet you at Olympus."

"Permission to hug mother?" Rosalei grinned.

"Of course darlings. Come over," Aphrodite welcomed them into her arms. Rosalei pushed Rosalie forward.

"Okay, now for my idea," Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a comfortable chair hit the ground. She sat down and with another snap, a nymph fanned her and another one had a cup of nector.

Bella's POV

Aphrodite appeared with a pink glow.

"Lady Aphrodite," I bowed, despite how much I didn't want to. The last thing I needed was to be the goddess of love's bad side. I hope she couldn't get rid of love. I couldn't imagine not seeing Edward everyday.

Apparently, the Denalis' showed me what happened if you didn't.

"That would usually respond with a curse but I must say, you guys are beautiful. Believe in love and it will strengthen you," Aphrodite said in a dreamy voice. Great, I was hit too. I glanced at Edward who was staring at Aphrodite. I sighed a little and he turned to me with a very sincere apology in his eyes. He was doing better than Jasper though.

I smiled, forgiving him…sort of. I looked to my left and saw Alice who was glaring at Jasper.

A silver arrow shot through the sky. I bet my family that was Artemis. This whole Greek myth sort of thing was rubbing off on me.

"Ah, Artemis," Oh, thank the gods-oh uh. "We should just settle our difference and become friends. Agree? Don't answer that right now. I've been called. Meet you at Olympus," Aphrodite called to the sky, which would look kind of weird if you didn't know what was going on.

I glanced at Nessie who seemed unhappy with Aphrodite. I couldn't blame her.

"Permission to hug mother?" Rosalei grinned. It seemed that Rosalei was the child after Rosalie. Aphrodite put her in the Lotus Hotel, whatever that is so her natural beauty will surprise the world or something. Weird.

"Of course darlings, come over," she spread out her arms and Rosalie reached her first, partly because she was pushed.

"Okay, now for my idea," Aphrodite snapped and got all comfy.

After Misty got hurt, we found out about nector and ambrosia, food for the gods. Carlisle suddenly had an idea and asked if we could try some. He tried first and since he didn't burn into bits, it was ok. I had to admit, it was good, unlike regular human food.

Suddenly, Aphrodite's eyes landed on Edward, Jasper, and Jacob. I swear, they started swaying. Suddenly, jealousy flooded me like never before.

"Oh!" Aphrodite flinched slightly. "I sense jealousy. Do not worry. I won't hurt your love though. It is way, way too strong. It relaxes me. How about I change my appearance. How's this?" Aphrodite stared off into space as she changes probably not wanting to give us away. I didn't see anything but Edward, Jasper, and Jacob flinched, and then turned to us with the most sincere, kindest apology you can show with your eyes.

We forgave them and I started to like Aphrodite. Guess all you have to do was get on all their good side. Sort of like Thalia and Percy…kind of.

"Anyway, my plan. We will have one vampire and 2 demi-gods guard Bella. As long as you're focusing on your shield, it will cover all your loved ones. Once you totally forget, they will not be shielded. Let me warn you though. Your loved ones should not all be shielded though. Either all or nothing," with that, Aphrodite shimmered like a hologram and disappeared.

Jasper must have felt my alarm since he cringed.

"Why can't she give a straight answer?" Alice asked.

"Like we said before, they can't help their children. Technically, they can't help us then," Leila stuck up for her mom but I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

Suddenly, a sea breeze blew and a tanned guy with a t-shirt and Bermuda shorts stood next to Percy.

"Lord Poseidon," everyone bowed, though Thalia and Annabeth looked like they didn't want to. I wonder why. I can't believe this was the god of sea. I felt a little jealous, wishing my mom or dad was part of the Greek myths.

"Can't help but I can wish good luck," he smiled to everyone but his eyes landed on Percy.

"Hey dad. Are you here to deliver a message?" Percy asked hopefully.

Poseidon smiled warmly. "Ah, no son I'm sorry. Just here for luck."

"All the gods can wish me good luck as many times as they want. I'm not gonna get any," he muttered.

"Don't worry Percy. The only stopping you guys is Bella, not in the way you think though. Zeus loosened up the rules. I can tell you what Aphrodite meant. But you have to really believe. Siobhan didn't believe her power so when Aro met her, he asked her to prove it didn't exist by telling her she wanted to join the Volturi…" Poseidon started. I, and the rest of my family and the Denalis gasped. "…so apparently, she does have the power and Aro tricked her into thinking the Volturi were good by spoiling and letting Liam and Maggie join too. I guess Nessie loved Siobhan so then Bella loves them. Weird, I'd say but that's not my turf. Great, now I'm going to get it when I go back to Olympus. I could go to my palace," he mused, then shook his head, as if trying to get back on task. "Anyways, if you want to know how that works, call for Aphrodite…" This was one of those times when it felt…nice; just talking about each other casually. "…But Bella, I will help you because I don't think Percy, Nico and uh…Thalia…" Thunder roared. "…need to suffer more. Focus on the ocean and don't use Aphrodite's gift. Do regular shielding and focus on water. It may help if you were wet. Then I, or one of my helpers will guide the shield, but you have to be able to sort of control it. You have to believe in water though. Basically, pretend your shield is water. It should be pretty easy for you…" he said it like a double meaning. "Oh, and Aphrodite is the goddess of _love_ and she hates it when she doesn't get her way. Hate to end on a riddle but I have to. Good luck everyone. You'll do great. Focus on your strong point." With that, Poseidon melted, leaving a sea breeze.

"I spent centuries trying to convince Siobhan," Carlisle sighed.

"Don't worry. The Oracle's never wrong. It's not your fault," Jacob sort of quoted Annabeth.

"It may help if I help Bella," Percy suggested.

"That's great. Where should we work?" I questioned.

Percy turned to Thalia who yelled. Suddenly, lightning struck and there was a 5 feet wide, 5 feet deep ditch that we could work in.

"Work fast Percy. You have until Monday," Chiron reminded and then turned to talk to Carlisle.

I followed Percy with Edward behind me.

Percy turned around and saw Edward. "Perfect. I can find ways to see if it's working then."

"This is basically what we want to do. If you believe in water really hard, you can sort of control it. It will be harder though, since Poseidon isn't your dad. Controlling water doesn't always mean you can see it though. What I think my dad wants you to do is let your imaginary water flow and touch the ones you want to protect, but make sure it doesn't touch others. Of course, you don't have to worry about us. We've fought Kronos and the new kids have training in the real world. Plus, our parent guides us. Anyways, we'll need to practice small stuff. I want you to concentrate on the water. Pretend that's you swirling and swaying. Then pretend you jumped up and splash Edward. Not too much though," Percy explained.

I was concentrating on what he was saying and suddenly, there was a mini wave.

"Way to go!" Percy and Edward yelled with encouragement.

"Now, see if you can go farther. Swaying, swirling, swaying, swirling, jump!" Percy instructed.

I opened my eyes, not realizing they were closed and noticed Edward was all wet.

"Great, wonderful," they both praised.

"I'm not a dog," I muttered and thankfully…or not, they both heard and chuckled.

"Now, try it on your own," Percy took a step back.

_Swaying, swirling, swaying, swirling, swaying, swirling, jump!_

The water did the wave again.

"I think I have to hear your voice," I admitted to Percy.

He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Try going in the water. Go under."

I jumped in and went under. I thought the same things and came up. Edward was soaked but Percy was dry, despite the puddle around him.

Percy nodded, impressed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd be my half sister," he joked. "Now try it on land."

I came out and Percy closed his eyes. Suddenly, I was dry. "Thanks," I smiled and then closed my eyes.

I heard a splash and saw Edward all wet again.

"Perfect. We'll be done by tomorrow. I think we should try the practice battle again on Thursday," Percy looked happy.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're a natural, love."

"Why don't you go rest? Ask Chiron if you should have nector and ambrosia. It may help," Percy noticed. In the reflection, I was paler than usual.

Percy jumped in and then came out, looking stronger and more refresh than before and followed Edward and I to Chiron.

"Percy?" we turned around and saw a middle-aged guy in a casual outfit in an Iris-message.

"Oh, hey Paul," Percy greeted. "This is Edward and Bella Cullens. They were…the one."

Paul nodded, then mouthed, sorry.

"Percy?! What is going on?" A 40ish lady wearing a blue sundress came into the Iris-message.

"Mom?" Percy gasped.

From what I learned from other campers, some of their parents didn't really care. Percy's mom looked really nice.

_I think that was his step-dad, why does he know?_ I lifted my shield. Edward just shrugged.

"Um…well we',"Percy took a deep breath.

"But you could die! They have super speed and everything!" Percy's mom screamed into the IM. Edward and I smiled just a little. What about the diet? Anything else…

"I won't die mom. Dad'll make sure. Plus we got like 100 campers. It'll be 5 to 1, sort of, I think. If we are losing, Nico will call up skeletons. I really doubt we'll lose. It's just up to Rosalie and maybe Bella but she's doing fine," he sighed.

"I see you're busy then," Mrs. Jackson calmed down when she heard his dad was watching. "Can I talk to Grover or Chiron?"

Percy nodded. "Chiron!"

Chiron, in full horse form galloped towards us with Carlisle showing up milliseconds after. "Ah, hello Ms. Jackson, Mr. Blofis. How may I help?"

Percy left them talking about the prophecy and everything. As we were walking towards the Apollo cabin, which had the medicine materials, I asked my questions.

"I have a few questions…" I started. He nodded for me to go on. "Well, what's the Lotus Hotel?"

"Well, when Annabeth, Grover and I went to get the Lightning Bolt, we stayed in a hotel that apparently slows down time. That's also where Nico and his sister Bianca stayed after their mother died. And Rosalei…" Percy replied.

"Okay, why don't Thalia and Annabeth like Poseidon?"

Percy chuckled a little and then answered. "Zeus and Poseidon are sort of enemies. Basically, they don't like each other. Since Zeus thinks my dad's going to steal his place or something…" he snorted and thunder rumbled. "Athena and Poseidon aren't exactly friends either. For one, Athena caught Poseidon in her temple with his girlfriend, Medusa. Athena changed her into what she is now…" Percy let that sunk in for a few seconds, then continued. "Well, there's also the Athens story about the olive tree and sea water." He started mumbling about pizza for some reason.

"That's interesting. And, who's Paul Blofis?"

"Oh, that's my step-dad. You can't really keep a secret then so… We told him in the fall but I don't think he believed us until Mrs. O'Leary, this nice hellhound, showed up in the apartment and you know the rest…" Percy trailed off.

Edward and I nodded as we reached the Apollo tent.

"Hey Steve. A chunk of ambrosia please," Percy said to the guy in charge of medicine for now.

Steve looked in a box and handed Percy a square.

"Not bad, sort of like lasagna," I stated after swallowing. I instantly felt stronger, like I could take on the Volturi guard, well, maybe half.

Percy nodded, "Oh, one more thing. After the fight, you won't be able to control water anymore. The most you can do are splashes, unless you make friends with some nerieds or naiads, I think."

"Okay. So, should we get to work?"

"Um, Edward can help you with what you learned so far. I have sword work to do. Sorry, but you're doing great!" Percy called, running towards the lessons.

"So…what's Nessie doing?" I turned to Edward as we sat down on the hammock.

"Playing with Daisy," Edward replied, closing his eyes and sighing in content as I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

Hebe was the goddess of youth. All her kids were aging but they looked forever 15, without the mist.

Edward seemed relaxed. There was a puddle about a yard away. I concentrated and suddenly, Edward was soaking wet. I giggled at the surprised look on his face.

"You wanna go practice, my sweetheart?" Edward turned to me and smiled a dazzling smile.

"Sure. La Push?" I glanced at Edward.

"Let's ask Jacob," Edward jumped up, pulling me.

"Hey Jacob." We found him talking to Carly, trying to get her to make a loaf of bread. I giggled and then asked, "Can we go to La Push? I wanna practice."

"Sure."

Percy was near and a puddle conveniently appeared.

"Hey!" Jacob wiped his face which was soaked with water.

"It's working," I smiled innocently and dashed off with Edward behind, laughing.

"You're gonna let a girl beat you?" Jacob taunted.

"If it's my girl, I don't care," Edward shot back.

Aro's POV

I felt bad for taking revenge on friend Carlisle. I mean, he was good, but no one makes me look weak.

I strolled to the changing room where 23 ladies and 37 men were changing. One of them was done and Helen was telling her everything, after taking away thirst of course.

"That is Aro," Helen pointed towards me and the girl bowed. I smiled and told her to rise.

"About a day master, and then we may leave. Felix got a private jet that holds 60. We outnumber the Cullens by about 50 if they get back up. We are sure to win. Only, the jet takes 4 days, but it will be worth the wait," Helen had the evil grin I loved so much.

The newborns started waking up and Helen started her job.

Four days to get to only Forks? Well, Helen was right; it will be worth the wait.

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


	7. Coming Up, Fighting!

Hey!

the fite shood b nxt.

u no how no1 likes bad endings bt predictable endings r jst bad so they + complcations n stff 2 build suspense n wat not? so i tried my best 2 do tht bt it turnd out poorly-sry. (if u didnt gt tht, nvrmd. u may gt it in the nxt nxt ch.)

**belongs 2 rick riordan and stephenie meyer**

if u have any ideas, questions or anything, feel free to ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

Percy's POV

The next day was Wednesday. I called another meeting before I worked with Edward.

"We have stuff to discuss. Who's going to protect Bella? I need a few really ready people to come and work with Bella," I ended.

"Um, I'll guard. It'll help too," Ben Reed spoke up.

"I will too. I won't fight though," Nico told me.

"Perfect, Hestia. Maybe someone from Apollo now," I stated.

"I'll do it. Now for the vampire," Aladia Frost spoke.

"Not me, I call Jane. She needs a taste of her own medicine," Kate called dibs.

"I call Caius," Tanya said evenly. Probably because of Irina.

"What about me?" Garret volunteered.

I nodded. "Now, who's fighting who? Emmett already called Felix. Clarisse got Demetri and Kate to Jane."

"How's Emmett going to fight Felix?" Pollux asked.

"*_Darn_ it. Oh, Jake, build him a cage!" Emmett smiled, clearly pleased with himself. _(don't swear)_

"Okay, and then I'll go for him, apply the cage. It will open as soon as I say so," Jake replied, going towards his tent.

"All vampires can help Bella for now," I called and dismissed the meeting.

They followed me to the ditch from last time. "You guys can play around for a while. I'll help Bella," I instructed.

"'Kay Bella. First, you have to spread your shield around everyone, even the Volturi…wait, you'll probably be in the back. Never mind. Then focus on water, just water, pretend you're weaving through everyone, touch the people you want to shield. You'll know if they're under your shield because you'll feel more pressure on you, not a lot though. As long as you touched that person, my dad will make sure they stay shielded," I explained. "I know it's a lot of work but at least you know what to do."

Bella nodded and I continued. "Let's try with real water first." I made a little puddle in front of her. "Just control it on the ground. Make it go wherever you want…on the ground. Try to pretend…like you're a snake, slithering, but don't actually do it." I heard Emmett laugh a little.

She closed her eyes and the puddle moved five inches backwards, towards her.

"Don't open your eyes, which way did you want the puddle to go?" I asked.

"Forward," Bella opened her eyes and sighed a little.

"It's okay. Try again," I instructed. She closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating really hard. The water shot towards Emmett, who was standing on the left.

"Right," she replied and smiled a little when she saw where it was. "It's the opposite of what I want it to go."

I nodded. "Think you're ready. Everyone, spread out in front of Bella. Nico, Aladia, Ben and Garret will surround her and she'll be behind everyone." Edward seemed to like that idea. "The Cabin Leaders and Carlisle will be the first row. Emmett, Kate, Jasper, and Tanya will be the second. The rest of them can just be other places." I stated as everyone got to their places.

"Okay Bella, just try it with water now. When you feel wet, raise your hand," I took a step back as Bella closed her eyes. "One more thing. The water will take your energy. I'll have Aladia have some nector. Hopefully shielding just comes to you because after you touch them, it's fine."

Bella nodded then opened her eyes. "Can't see," she explained. She tightened her eyes and guided the water to Edward and Nessie first and then it touched Alice. She took a deep breath and continued, willing the opposite. Esme, Jasper, Carlisle and Jacob were next. Then Carmen, Eleazer, Tanya and Kate got touched. Garret was second to last and then finally, Emmett, who scowled when he realized Bella's plan.

"Perfect!" all of us hissed. Edward suddenly ran and came back with a canteen of nector.

"Not too much!" I reminded. "Or you'll burn to bits."

After she took a sip and looked better, I continued my lesson. "Okay, now try it with your shield. During the fight, it'll be easier since they're all in front of you. Just don't go too far. Oh, and don't shield Edward."

Bella nodded and concentrated. I turned to Edward. "Very, very faintly, like a murmur. I think if Jane looked at them, it'd be a sting. If Alec tried to cut off, the vision will just become a tiny bit hazy, but that's probably it."

"No it won't," Lady Artemis swooped down from the sky in a silver streak, tinted pink.

"Lady Artemis," we bowed.

"I don't have any children…"She cringed in disgust. "…here so I can help. Poseidon and I will make sure the shield is safe. I do owe him. I wouldn't be alive then. Of course, that was a long time ago, but my life is worth something," Artemis explained. She muttered about Hera just having to accept things the way they are.

"Thank you Artemis. Don't want to be rude but did you and Aphrodite…talk?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, we still believe in opposites, but we will put that aside when we talk."

I nodded and she disappeared.

"Okay. Why don't you rest? No ambrosia or nector though. Maybe some blood will help," I instructed and suddenly, Alice had a blank look. Edward shrugged.

"They will be here a few days early, on Monday," she replied, shakily.

"Please, don't worry. We will be fine, as long as Jake got the cage done. Well, gotta go," Emmett rushed off.

Carlisle and Esme sighed. "We should go spread the news."

"They'll be here on Monday!" Alice called to the whole camp. They pulled me towards their backyard.

The Ares cabin hissed, "yes!"

"Okay, Thursday and Friday, we practice. Nico, call up some skeletons once in a while, you know, surprises. Not when we're resting though. Rosalie and Emmett, you guys can fight 2 hellhounds that Nico will call up for practice. Saturday, we practice and Sunday, we rest, get everything ready. Objections?" Thalia challenged the crowd. Sometimes, I think she took the "daughter of Zeus" a little too far.

Everyone shook their heads and Thalia looked pleased.

Aro's POV

I wrote a list of the newborns with powers and then asked everyone to memorize it.

Girls:

Casey-invisible

Monica-disguise

Kelsa

Irene

Lucy

Roberta

Lacey-spit poison

Aqua

Lexi

Tammi

Cammie

Ruby-glow like sun

Jody

Amethyst-Really, REALLY pretty.

Carina

Nicole

Heather

Mary

Janice

Kayla

Fiona-

Trisha-shield

Caly

Boys:

Nick

Michael

Charles

Ethan

Nathan

Ian

Brandon

Derrick-show people what you thinking-no touch

Sam-read people's mind, like Edward but with touch

Alessandro

Antonio

Jordan

Carlos

Alfred

Tommy

Orlando-makes you weak

Paolo

Pedro

David

George

Fred

Ron

Zeke

Walter

Napoleon

Pedro-shows loved ones dead

Filipe

Gabriel

Enzo-see what one person do next

Eric

Taylor

"Does everyone have the sheet memorized?" I asked my guards who all nodded. "Perfect, let's board the jet."

We had all drank the night before, perhaps too much but it was a long ride.

Finally, the time has come.

Percy's POV

It was Saturday, the day of the fight. Up until then, there were unexpected skeletons and more nector and ambrosia was used. I had everyone positioned the way I wanted. Some people argued but Thalia agreed with me and everyone shut up. Nico called out 100 skeletons and we put the knowledge that we learned the past month to test. Ben put the skeletons that got close to Bella on fire. Aladia, who was on the left shot them with arrows that Bella handed to her. Garret protected her back and had the canteen of nector incase she needed some. Of course, Aladia supervised, making sure she didn't get too much. Edward seemed relieved with all the protection Bella got and she just rolled her eyes when she noticed the look. Emmett seemed to have fun fighting the skeletons with his new knife. Jake tested his cage which worked fine. Rosalie and Emmett (after a few skeletons) fought 2 hellhounds which they easily killed with their sword practice.

"We are so ready," Thalia yelled and everyone cheered.

"Okay. Basically, when we actually fight, look for people you would be best against. For example, if someone surrounds you with mist, Iris's cabin should get him. When you ripped up someone, call for Hestia's kids and if you need nector and ambrosia, call for Apollo's kids. If we are way outnumbered, Nico will call some skeletons. Oh, and Rosalie and Emmett. I know you guys want Rosalie to go after Reneta but I think it has to be Emmett. Then you help," Annabeth gave out some tips.

They sighed a little.

"Oh, and I almost forgot, Artemis will probably watch," I added. Everyone nodded, a little relieved.

"Bella, _whatever_ happens, do NOT go in the fight. If you're hurt…" Edward cringed. "…the shield will be gone. You wouldn't want your family to suffer would you?" Leila reminded. "Just yell or something." Bella nodded and Edward seemed to relax a little.

"What about Nessie?" Bella suddenly alarmed.

"_Mom_…" she dragged as Chiron thought. "Why don't we have her in Bella's circle?"

Bella relaxed and Nessie just sighed.

"Ok campers and everyone else. The swords have been tested, traps have been set, and food is good. Everyone just lie down and rest. Percy, you may go to your little ditch," Chiron said in a soothing tone as Clarisse snickered. After soaking her, I left towards La Push instead.

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


	8. Fight, Fight!

Hey!

thers sme big para here n i no i hate readn those. evrythng gts blrry n stff so sry bout the...blrriness? anywys, i suggst hiliting (like wat uve read so u no wher u r)

**belongs 2 rick riordan and stephenie meyer**

if u have any ideas, questions or anything, feel free to ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

Aro's POV

We landed on a field just out of Forks.

"Get into some position please," Marcus commanded. Everyone scurried and we marched on, ready for revenge.

It was a 10 minute walk. We could all smell the Cullens and Denalis, but no one else. Suddenly, an over power smell of ancient hit us in the face. Felix and Demetri nodded at me. I felt confused again. Maybe the Cullens scent rubbed off on them. I heard a snicker. Edward. We were close to their backyard now. Just a few seconds. Casey was invisible. If all came down, she would be able to fight. Felix trained her. Doesn't matter if Edward heard that. I smirked and heard a growl, then very faint talking.

"Annabeth…Casey…turn…"

We came out of the woods and met the Cullens, Denalis and a hundred so kids. Kids? Felix and Demetri gasped and touched my hand quickly.

_The same ones I saw on the helicopter Master_. Felix showed me the scene again as Demetri dropped his hand, scowling. My eyes widened a little but ignored it. What could a few kids do to our revenge? Edward smirked. One of the kids in the front had a pen. Like that'll hurt us. I snorted. The ones who guessed my thoughts seemed amused. The guy with the pen seemed angrier. Let him be, I thought.

"Ah, Carlisle, you have broken our rules yet again? We have them for a reason," I started. I was the leader after all.

"Not exactly Aro," he replied.

"Not exactly?" my anger flared and Jasper cringed. Serves him right. "These are kids right in front of my eyes, and in front of your family too I must add. Where's Bella? Killed already?" Edward's eyes darkened tremendously and snarled. I may not be an Alice but anyone could've predicted that. Ha! Overprotective. Edward hissed.

"She's in the back," Carlisle replied freely.

Oh, I see. Overprotective.

Edward snorted. "Please. We outnumber you by about 20."

"You are going to let these mortals…" the kids rolled their eyes. "…fight? Carlisle, I expected better from you," I said with faux disappointment. Edward rolled his eyes.

"That's where you are wrong Aro. They aren't mortal," Carlisle snarled.

"Not mortal?! They are obviously mortal. They have a heartbeat. Blood is pumping through their veins. What kind of idiot do you think I am?" The Denalis snickered. "Denalis, it's not my fault your sister is a little mental," Caius ranted furiously. They snarled furiously but the mortals held them back. What?! You don't listen to mortals. Edward just sighed, not even bothering. Caius turned to me. "Let's fight."

"Yes, but don't you smell the smell?" Carlisle challenged.

"Show me then, show me what they are," I put my hand out.

"Uh, Carlisle, Bella's done. My dad decided to help a little so the process was faster. Also, milady is making sure it doesn't break so…" the girl with the electric blue eyes turned to Carlisle.

"Your father and 'lady' cannot help little girl. How much do you even know about us?" Marcus finally spoke.

Everyone cringed and lightning shot from the sky, a yard away from Marcus who jumped back. An arrow landed in his spot.

"We know you're vampires. You need very sharp metal to rip you apart and that fire burns you. That's all we need to know," the boy with the pen shot back.

"Carlisle…" I put my hand out.

"Sorry Aro. I am shielded. It won't work," he said with a hint of smugness.

"Tell Bella to call it off," I waved my hand but my confidence was wavering. Who were these kids?

Edward smirked. "She can't call it off now. Like Thalia said. Her dad, uncle and Lady are helping. Why don't you introduce yourselves huh?" he turned to Thalia and the boy.

"I'm…" the pen boy started.

"…going to be struck by lightning if I don't let Thalia go first," Thalia and the boy glared at each other.

"Pinecone face," the boy shot at Thalia.

"Seaweed Brain," Thalia shot back.

"Thalia, Percy, name and parentage. You can…talk later," a guy in a wheelchair interrupted.

"Fine, I'm Thalia and that is Percy. We're cousins. My dad and his Uncle is…Zeus, Greek god of the sky. Happy Seaweed Brain?" Thalia turned to Percy.

Everyone gasped. Zeus? That was impossible. They're Greek _myths_, not true.

"Vampires aren't real either, Aro. Would you like Thalia to prove it? Or was Marcus's little stunt enough?" Edward smiled wryly.

I glared back but thankfully, Percy interrupted. "My dad is Poseidon, god of the sea."

"And Nico, son of Hades is in the back," Alice informed.

"The son of Poseidon carries a pen for backup?" Caius sneered.

Percy's face turned fierce and uncapped the pen which grew to a sword. We jumped back. The point was as sharp as our teeth. "My _pen_ can cut you up," he shot back.

Oh my. How are…wow Greek myths are real. That is so interesting. We must look deeper into this later. Edward looked confused for a minute and then smiled.

"Well, carry on," I nodded. They went down the row. The newborns looked confident still but some of the guards were panicking. Someone forgot to tell them that fire kills us. Apparently, they didn't pay attention either.

"Where's Annabeth?" I suddenly asked.

Edward smiled and pointed to a mini fire where Casey's head was being thrown by something invisible. Jason stared at the fire and it disappeared. The girl, Annabeth appeared and folded her hat. The newborns turned slightly, like they were going to run. Edward waved his hand and the demi-gods surrounded it us. I gasped. How did the girl kill Casey?

"Hephaestus's cabin sharpened up their material. Jason started the fire. Face it, you can't beat us Aro," Edward smiled.

We didn't need to fight.

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong again. We do. The Oracle states that. Well, whenever you're ready," Edward smirked as Eleazer whispered to the campers the newborns' talents' quickly.

"But they react to poison don't they?" I made sure. Luckily…well we still wouldn't win.

Edward snickered and nodded at the same time.

We probably should run. Demi-gods can't be that strong…I flicked my hand quietly and everyone charged. Edward seemed surprised.

"Lacey, fall back" I called, and explained to her to grab a knife and spit poison on it. Luckily, Edward was fighting and didn't pay attention.

Tanya ran right up to Caius. Ah, revenge for Irina. Kate ran to Jane and shocked her hard. Jane crumbled to the ground but quickly got up when Reneta covered her. She tried to put Kate in pain but she was covered by the Greek myths. Jake rang up to Felix and touched him, closing him in a cage. No matter how hard he struggled, the cage didn't budge. Emmett seemed glad for some reason. Clarisse charged at Demetri with a spear that was tingling, like electricity. She shot him and Demetri fell over with a hole in his chest. One of the kids with a knife threw one to her and she cut him up, our best tracker. Clarisse then ran off to one of the newborns. Maddie ran to Ruby who did her power but didn't affect her. Daughter of Apollo, I sighed. The crowd cleared and I saw Bella and Nessie, who looked a little unhappy. They were surrounded by Garrett, a girl and two boys, one who was probably Nico. Alec ran up and I was about to praise him…sort of, when the girl who had amazing arrow skills shot him in the chest with amazing precision. Annabeth came over and used her knife. Then the guy next to Bella put it on fire. I didn't even bother to block my thoughts. We were toast. Thalia yelled and lightning hit an empty field. Why not use it to kill? Percy concentrated and then water filled up. Using the water, he sprayed it over some newborns and slammed them right into some Hephaestus campers who ripped them to shreds. A couple Hestia girls set them on fire. I had to admit, they were very well prepared. Jasper was fighting Amethyst with ease. Didn't her beauty confuse him even a little? I screamed in my head. Edward, who was done with one of the newborns, answered my thought. "We've met Aphrodite, the goddess of love many times. Her beauty is nothing compared to her. Besides, he has a mate."

Amethyst, who was use to being praised about her beauty, glared at Edward and ran to him. They planned this very well. Carlisle was fighting some newborns. I looked next to me and instead of Caius, there was a blazing fire. Tanya seemed pleased and skipped off to help Kate.

Lacey stole a knife and spit on it then ran to Percy, who was fighting Gabriel. I had to admit, Percy was good. Suddenly, Gabriel got chopped up by something invisible. Annabeth, I cursed. Percy seemed just slightly startled and Lacey used that to cut his arm off. It rebounded for some reason.

"River Styx," Percy smiled and became aware again. Lacey started using vampire speed to stab Percy everywhere until she got to her back. His weak spot! I thought victoriously. Annabeth yelled and an Apollo kid hurried towards them. A son of Hecate suddenly concentrated very hard and a tent appeared. The Apollo kid rushed Percy there and I heard chanting. Then, Percy came out as a few Apollo kids entered. A few newborns tried to get in but they just bounced off. Magic, I thought grimly. I heard a few more chanting and the Hecate guy came out. Apparently, their power drained them. That was probably the girls who were turning one of the newborns into grass every 5 minutes and burning it. This got me an idea. I spoke at vampire speed, even faster than usual. It was the Volturi secret code. The chanting caused faintness too. Perfect.

So far, nobody came to me, I wonder why. Then, I saw Rosalie and Emmett who were eyeing me and came over. Reneta stiffened, scared.

"Hello Aro, Reneta," Rosalie grinned.

"Rosalie. What are you doing here?" I asked, mostly concentrating on making sure my voice didn't shake.

"Apparently, this is my destiny for the fight." She smiled sweetly as Emmett quietly, slowly crept towards Reneta.

"Why Reneta? Chicken, Emmett?" I asked, trying to provoke but I, myself was curious too.

He glared at me and twitched, like he was changing his mind but replied. "Rosalie is suppose to fight you." And he pounced on Reneta.

Luckily, after Bella became a vampire, Reneta began training. She was as good as Felix now.

Rosalie started to close in on me as Emmett led Reneta away from us. She looked like she was focusing on something. I suddenly fell in love with Rosalie. Lucky for me, it didn't matter if I loved someone or not. If they were an enemy, they'll always be an enemy. I glanced quickly at Reneta who was leading Emmett away, knowing that Emmett would help Rosalie if Reneta was done. She would get rewarded, if I got out alive. What am I thinking? Of course I will. Positive thinking. Edward was now fighting Marcus. Apparently he heard his thoughts on Nessie. Over protectiveness will get you nowhere.

Rosalie realized she couldn't trick me into not killing her, got a knife. I ducked and jumped at the right times and stole one from a Hermes kid. She couldn't fight me. It was Rosalie's job. I smiled and began fighting with Rosalie. Before I found the Volturi, I wanted to be a sword fighter and trained for a decade. Luckily, that was when I was vampire so I remembered quite clearly. It was at least like 15 minutes. I saw smoke and suddenly, the smell of Reneta filled my nose. Felix finally broke through his cage and was about to charge at Jake when he saw Emmett coming to help Rosalie. He stepped in front of him and they started circling each other. Emmett looked glad and I soon fit the pieced together. Felix was saved for Emmett. He would also get rewarded. They lunged at each other and while Felix was trying to strangle Emmett, Emmett just reached for any part and bit. He got a knife nearby and suddenly, Felix was gone. Great. We had like 35 people left. The only good news was that the demi-gods used their powers too much. More than half were in the tent. I kept slashing at Rosalie until I finally got to her. Right before it hit, a pink glow surrounded her and the knife bounced off.

Rosalie muttered something like thanks to her mom or something and lunged at me, who was too confused. Right before she threw me in the fire, she explained what happened. I suddenly appeared in what I thought was Los Angelos…

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


	9. And the Winner Is

Hey!

same thng in bella's pov so u can skip if u wnt. its a lttle longr cuz it goes 2 the nd of the fite n u c more. if u wanna skip her thoughts, scrll 2 a line thng n itll b AFTER aro "dies"

**belongs 2 rick riordan and stephenie meyer**

if u have any ideas, questions or anything, feel free to ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

Bella's POV

We were all in position. Nico, Aladia, Ben and Garrett surrounded Nessie and me. I was concentrating hard on shielding everyone. It turned out that Zeus; King of the gods was helping so the process was easier for me. I was finished in 10 minutes, right when I smelt the Volturi and 54 newborns. Quickly doing the math, I realized we still outnumbered them by about 20. Edward snickered and growled every once and a while, depending on their thoughts.

"Annabeth, use your hat. Casey can turn invisible. Kill her while we talk," he whispered very quietly to Annabeth. I couldn't see but she was probably invisible now.

The campers parted just the tiny bit so I could see a little. That's when the Volturi came out of the woods. I saw Aro glance at Carlisle with disappointment and Felix and Demetri both raced to touch his hand. Felix won and Demetri frowned unhappily. Aro's eyes widened a little. Edward smirked at his thoughts. Then, something else caused Aro to snort. He was glancing at Percy's pen.

"Ah, Carlisle," Aro started. "You have broken our rules yet again? We have them for a reason."

Again? Please, they're abusing their power.

"Not exactly Aro," Carlisle replied calmly but it looked like he was thinking what I was thinking.

That made Aro angry and Jasper cringe. "Not exactly? These are kids right in front of my eyes, and in front of your family too I must add," Aro stated. These kids could kill the whole Volturi with a yell. Of course, they wouldn't because apparently, you don't want an unhappy Ares cabin. "Where's Bella? Killed already?" Edward snarled. I just rolled my eyes.

"She's in the back," Carlisle replied, still calm.

Something Aro thought made Edward snort. "Please, we outnumber you by about 20."

I was right.

"You are going to let these mortals…" the campers rolled their eyes. Oh, if you only knew what they could do to you, Aro. "…fight? Carlisle, I expected better from you." Edward rolled his eyes, indicating that he was lying.

"That's where you are wrong Aro. They aren't mortal," Carlisle seemed to lose his calm touch.

"Not mortal?! They are obviously mortal. They have a heartbeat. Blood is pumping through their veins. What kind of idiot do you think I am?" The Denalis smirked. "Denalis, it's not my fault your sister is a little mental," I gasped in my head. They're so full of themselves that they are actually showing us they're over stepping their power. They snarled but the Hecate kids put their hands on their shoulders. They calmed down quickly. I mean, who wants to be a shoe? Edward just sighed because of something and Caius turned to Aro. "Let's fight."

"Yes, but don't you smell the smell?" Carlisle asked taking a step forward. I don't think Aro noticed.

"Show me then, show me what they are," Aro put his hand out and I covered a laugh.

"Uh, Carlisle, Bella's done. My dad decided to help a little so the process was faster. Also, milady is making sure it doesn't break so…" Thalia trailed off.

"Your father and 'lady' cannot help little girl. How much do you even know about us?" Marcus stared at Thalia.

I cringed, waiting for it. Everyone else seemed to realize that too. Plus, Thalia can tell when lightning will strike. Like we predicted, lightning zapped the ground right in front of Marcus, who jumped back with surprise. He's lucky Zeus didn't kill him. Of course, they couldn't interfere and everything. Artemis didn't do any such hesitation and shot an arrow to where Marcus was. I guess insulting plus boy equals death to Artemis. She had amazing precision.

"We know you're vampires. You need very sharp metal to rip you apart and that fire burns you. That's all we need to know." Of course, Percy knew more than that but…those were the most important parts.

"Carlisle…" Aro tried again, putting his hand farther.

"Sorry Aro. I am shielded. It won't work," he smiled just a little.

"Tell Bella to call it off," Aro waved his hand, shaking a little.

_Yeah, like I would even if I could. We aren't stupid, unlike them._ I thought to Edward. _I'll stop now so you can concentrate._

Edward snickered. "She can't call it off now. Like Thalia said. Her dad, uncle and Lady are helping. Why don't you introduce yourselves huh?"

"I'm…" Percy started but Thalia cut her off.

"going to be struck by lightning if I don't let Thalia go first." I'd never say it out loud but she seemed sort of full of herself. Either that or she wasn't exactly the greatest person with sarcasm.

"Pinecone Face," Percy started the insults.

"Seaweed Brain," Thalia glared at Percy.

Chiron broke up the fight. "Thalia, Percy, name and parentage. You can…talk later." I saw Esme cringe a little, and seemed to shift, as if to protect her table.

"Fine, I'm Thalia and that is Percy. We're cousins. My dad and his Uncle is…Zeus, Greek god of the sky. Happy Seaweed Brain?" I take back what I said about her.

It was sort of weird how they just gave almost the most formal introduction and then started joking.

Everyone gasped and suddenly, I started feeling shocked for some reason. It's not like I didn't know that. As fast as it came, it was gone. Suddenly, I felt apologetic. Oh, the shock was so much, Jasper sent it on.

"Vampires aren't real either, Aro," Edward replied nastily towards his unspoken comment. "Would you like Thalia to prove it? Or was Marcus's little stunt enough?"

I almost groaned when Percy interrupted with, "My dad is Poseidon, god of the sea."

"And Nico, son of Hades is in the back," Alice said.

"The son of Poseidon carries a pen for backup?" Caius retorted.

Percy's face was probably furious. Demi-gods' tempers weren't exactly controlled. He uncapped it and it grew into a sword. "My _pen_ can cut you up," he glared at the Volturi looking as if he officially hated them.

Edward suddenly looked confused, but then smiled, sort of victorious.

"Well, carry on," Aro nodded, as if giving us permission. I rolled my eyes in disgust as the campers introduced themselves. The leaders then pointed out their siblings. I wonder why they didn't point out Rosalie. Probably to surprise. Even after the introductions, the newborns still looked like they could take us. Ha!

"Where's Annabeth?" Aro changed the topic quickly. Guess he heard.

Edward smiled and pointed to a fire I don't think anyone noticed. Casey's head was flying through midair towards the fire. If I didn't know Annabeth was there, I'd probably freak. Jason stared hard at the fire and it disappeared. Annabeth took off her Yankees hat and folded it. The newborns flinched a little and Edward waved his hand for the demi-gods to surround them.

Aro gasped and Edward answered his thoughts. "Hephaestus's cabin sharpened up their material. Jason started the fire. Face it, you can't beat us Aro," Edward smiled an evil smile. He continued after short pause. "Oh, but that's where you are wrong again. We do. The Oracle states that. Well, whenever you're ready," Edward snickered as Eleazer told the campers some of the powers.

"But they react to poison don't they?" Aro lips twitched, just the slightest when Edward smirked, but seemed pleased when he nodded.

Suddenly, they charged and Edward seemed surprised. Ah, the power of blocking thoughts.

"Lacey! Fall back," Aro called for some reason. He started telling her about his plan: steal a knife and spit poison on it. She did and the knife shimmered grass green. It was obvious it was poison and some of the campers could tell. I sighed with relief.

Tanya was fighting Caius, just like planned. Kate was shocking Jane. She was about to rip her up when Jane jumped up. Reneta, I cursed. At least Kate didn't get hurt. Jake was just walking away from Felix who was in his cage just like Emmett wanted. I could tell that the cage would break sometime. Demetri had a hole in his chest. A knife flew from a crowd of demi-gods and Clarisse caught it with ease, slicing the Volturi's best tracker into pieces. Clarisse then ran up to a few girl newborns. A girl was glowing so bright that I had to look away, but Maddie stared at her with ease. The crowd was clearing and Aro finally laid his jealous, nervous eyes on Nessie and me. Alec was running up to us but fell when Aladia shot him in the leg. Annabeth came over with her cap on and chopped one of the witch twins into pieces. Ben stared at the ground very hard and suddenly, the grass was on fire. After that, no one attacked us. Aladia gave Ben some nector and some color returned to his face.

Thalia screamed and lightning made a ditch next to Percy, who filled it up. Then he forced the water towards some newborns that were between him and some Hephaestus kids. There was a line of fire and 5 newborns were dead. All that training and strategy classes paid off big time. I turned to my left and saw the most beautiful Volturi girl and Jasper fighting. Suddenly, I heard Edward. "We've met Aphrodite, the goddess of love many times. Her beauty is nothing compared to her. Besides, he has a mate." I half expected him to say me, though that was low and selfish. I cringed a little and Garrett who understood my mood put his hand on my shoulder. Amethyst was apparently like Rosalie. She ignored Jasper and charged at Edward. Carlisle was fighting some newborns. Esme just looked around, trying to stay out of the fight but looking if anyone needed help. Aro glanced next to him for some reason and saw Fire Caius. Tanya smiled and went off to Kate.

Lacey was looking around and spotted Percy who already had his hands full with Gabriel. It looked like he did karate or something when he was human. Percy was good, which made me cringe to think of how many monsters he's killed to get that good. Suddenly, a knife went through Gabriel. Annabeth. She seemed to stop for a millisecond before chopping him up. She must have fought with a lot of monsters to expect something to disintegrate whenever you stab them. Percy seemed distracted when suddenly; Lacey brought her knife down on Percy's arm. It just bounced off and Lacey steadied herself. I wonder why not everyone went to the River Styx.

"River Styx," Percy grinned and was about to fight her when she started zipping around Percy, pointing her knife around Percy. Then, Lacey stabbed his back and Percy crumbled. Great, everyone just learned his Achilles spot. Annabeth yelled and Steve ran to Percy. Zeke suddenly closed his eyes and a tent appeared, just off the battlefield. Steve carried Percy in and started humming something. Percy came out, looking better and a few Apollo kids ran in. A few newborns tried to get it but they bounced off. Zeke probably put a curse on it. After more chanting, Zeke came out, looking a little less pale. Did the powers drain them? That would be bad. At least we had the skeletons and nymphs that everyone probably forgot about. Aro's lips suddenly moved fast, even faster than vampire speed. How was that even possible? Whatever he said caused the Volturi to smile, though most of the main guard was dead, for now.

Rosalie and Emmett decided to confront Aro. Reneta stiffened, probably scared. I smiled a little.

"Hello Aro, Reneta," Rosalie greeted.

"Rosalie. What are you doing here?" Aro seemed to be concentrating on something very hard.

"Apparently, this is my destiny for the fight," Emmett started towards Reneta.

"Why Reneta? Chicken, Emment?" Aro asked.

Emmett glared and twitched slightly. He better not fight Aro. But Emmett seemed to understand the importance and stated simply, "Rosalie is supposed to fight you." He pounced on Reneta. I breathed a sigh of relief as Garrett chuckled slightly. Well could you blame me? Emmett had a big ego.

Rosalie took a step forward and concentrated on making Aro fall in love with her. It seemed like Aro did fall in love. He glanced at Reneta who was leading Emmett away. This made me glance at Edward who was fighting Marcus for some reason. Didn't he vote 'no' last time? Well, Aro said no too… Rosalie took a knife and he stole one from a Hermes girl. He smiled and they began sword fighting. Aro wasn't bad. If Aro did fall in love with Rosalie, why was he fighting her? Did he care at all? Aphrodite is going to hate this. In 15 minutes, 2 things happened. Reneta was gone and Felix escaped, slipping from two bars. He was charging at Jake when he saw Emmett running to help Rosalie. Felix apparently decided his master was more important and started fighting Emmett.

"Dream come true huh Emmett?" I mumbled even though I knew he couldn't hear. Everyone surrounding me smiled.

They finally lunged but while Felix was relying on his strength, Emment just ripped his arm off. Ah, he did take lessons with the Athena cabin and Jasper. That's good. A knife was nearby and in less than a minute, Felix was flames.

I glanced around and saw the tent and how we had less than half still fighting. There was no way the tent could hold that many people, unless it was charmed. It probably was. I'm surprised the Athena kids didn't remember about the powers draining them. Maybe it was because they never had to worry about it. I turned back to Rosalie and Aro. He was just about to cut her arm off when a pink glow surrounded her. Blessing of Aphrodite, I thought as the knife rebounded.

"Thank you mom," Rosalie muttered and then lunged at Aro, who was in a daze. Right before she threw everything in the fire, she explained. "My real mom is Aphrodite and that was her blessing. Hope Hades teaches you a lesson."

* * *

The cheers started with Emmett and Rosalie's siblings. Then it traveled around. All the Volturi guards were shocked. Their _master_ just _died_. During the cheering and confusion, some of the people took advantage. Kate finally killed Jane. Emmett ripped off some newborn's leg. Of course, the other side took the advantage too, but luckily no one died, though Jasper did lose a finger. But all that didn't matter because of what came next. Edward was fighting 2 newborns now. It didn't seem like Marcus was dead but you couldn't tell. Annabeth suddenly became visible and in half a second, something passed behind me and got to Nessie.

"NESSIE!" I screamed in my head and out loud. I was about to run when Garrett held me down.

"Edward will get hurt if you run," Garrett said in a soothing voice. I kicked and screamed. Stupid newborn strength wasn't here when I needed it. I wouldn't get hurt. I heard the loudest most ear-splitting roar of fury and realized it was Jacob and Edward combined. I stopped when I saw them leave who they were fighting and run towards Nessie who was hopelessly fighting Marcus. Thank the gods she paid attention to the fights. Edward knocked off Annabeth's hat and Jacob bit Marcus who screamed and let go of Nessie. Edward caught her and ran her to me, not letting her go. I was dry-sobbing as I held her close. Edward kissed our foreheads and went to help Jacob. Soon, Marcus was in flames and the second to last Hestia child fainted and was rushed off to the tent. Edward left Jacob and ran to Cassy, the last Hestia kid.

"Rest and wait until all the newborns are ripped. Then set the whole thing on fire," Edward whispered. Cassy nodded and ran into the tent. All the Hecate kids were in there but one had just enough strength to make a window. I could see all the kids in there. Only Athena, Hermes, and Iris's kids were left. Percy was smart enough to stop calling water and just fight with his sword. He was really good. Guess that's what being a kid of a Greek god does to you. Hebe's, Hestia's, and Hecate's kids were the first ones to leave. Apparently, Hebe's children can turn people young again but it uses a tremendous amount of power to make them into 8 year olds. Iris's kids cause mists around them which came natural…for a while. Apollo's kids only had so many sonic arrows and after that, they were called to treat campers. We were officially outnumbered by 4. The newborns and Santiago, who barely fought, just hid, were left. Even though we were outnumbered, they started retreating. Nico took a deep breath and stroke the ground. More than 50 skeletons came up and surrounded the meadow. Grover called for some nymphs. Before they started fighting, Santiago put his hand up. "I know I can't do much but since I'm the oldest Volturi guard now…" he grimaced. "…I declare surrender."

A flash of red and a biker was standing. All the campers left the tent and bowed.

"Lord Ares." We quickly bowed.

"Well, usually, surrendering will cost you some but I'm feeling easy." Ares said in a gruff voice.

"Hey dad," the Ares cabin stepped up. Ares nodded and then continued. "Well, time to take some off the old man's back. At least he'll stop calling "emergency" meetings because of traffic." Ares rolled his eyes and the ground rumbled just a little. He stomped his foot and the whole Volturi, minus Aro came up. They glared at us, ready to fight until Ares stopped them. "Hey guys. I'm Ares, god of war. You guys are working for me now. We got to hit the gym; you guys need more muscle…" Felix and Demetri snarled. "Well, someone's got an attitude. Congratulations Jackson, you've met your match." Percy glared and rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Anyways, save the fighting for later. Right now, I've got to bring you to teach the rules." Ares snapped his fingers, muttering about how he couldn't believe he just said that, and they all left.

Everyone was silent for less than a millisecond and then the cheering started. Artemis appeared and called for her brother to help all the campers. In about 1 month, I meet 6 gods. All who I am on the good side…mostly.

Edward came over and hugged Nessie, kissing her on the forehead. He turned to me and smiled his crooked smile.

"Thank you," I smiled. Edward leaned in and… "Hey Bella!"

My eyes narrowed until I saw it was Jacob. I wrapped my arms around him and muttered thank you over and over again.

"Sheesh Bells, I get it. Besides, what was I suppose to do huh?" Jacob joked but in his eyes, they were fierce, wanting revenge, well, more revenge.

"Thank you so much Jacob. I won't question you and my daughter anymore," Edward patted Jacob on the back and then pulled me close.

"Well that's what I was hoping for," Jacob snorted and I smiled and looked around. The Denalis were swapping stories and laughing. Carlisle was thanking all the campers who were wounded with Esme following him. Rosalie and Emmett were being congratulated by all the campers. Alice and Jasper were looking into each other's eyes again.

I kissed Edward on the lips with more passion than I had ever though I had. He did the same. I guess that's what knowing Aphrodite does to you, not that I minded. I pulled away and he smiled down at me, pulling me into his chest. I sighed in content. Everything was perfect, worthy of a fairytale ending. I sighed.

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

im thnkn bout doin percy's pov bt thts a lot. so u can imagine it urself till i decide 2 rite it.

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


End file.
